


Fallen Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbians, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slight Internalized Homophobia, ok actual relationship building, ok really gay, some nsfw, thats kinda gay ngl, two gals sleepin in a bed five feet apart cause they’re totally not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catherine has a life, she appreciates it, but isn’t sure she enjoys it.It’s like she’s falling through a pit of thorns as Anne arrives in her domain.So she drags Anne down with her into the roses.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 67
Kudos: 253





	1. Arrival

Golden eyes poured upon the sea of flowers. The royal garden was plentiful in variety and beauty as Catherine took notice. The air was sweet and filled through every breath she took. Every step the Queen had was graceful, she bathed in the peace of the gardens. The plants spoke to her in a way court members could not, each one telling a special story. Sighing as she watched her daughter, Mary, with a careful eye. If only she could be as carefree and fond of the world surrounding her as Mary was. Her mind brewed with thoughts about what the next duties required, she’d have to take Mary to the tutors soon  
_Soon..._  
_Soon Henry will barge in, not a care for our child. Henry. Him. King. ___

__Thoughts were paused as a young man approached the Queen awaiting Catherine’s attention to him  
“Your Majesty?”  
“Yes?”  
“Our lord, King Henry requires your presence in his quarters shortly. He commanded that I shall see Mary to her tutors.”_ _

__Catherine smiled at him and nodded, she watched as Mary followed the servant along, still in awe of the garden that she wished to adventure into more. The tall woman started to make her way to a castle entrance, acknowledging the guards with a calm nod and continuing her path to Henry swiftly. As she entered she trailed her eyes at him._ _

__“My dear, Catherine. A guest has arrived in our kingdom. Treat her with dignity, respect, and your attention kindly. She’s here to soon become part our court. To me, she’s already part of us.”_ _

__“Of course Henry.”  
_Stale. Cold. That’s all he’s been lately. He’s been what’s expected. He’s Henry. _____

____“Her name is Anne. Anne Boleyn. From France, she’s a darling.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sure she is.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s all, thank you Catherine.”_ _ _ _

____Nodding a bit sadly she began to take her leave when he abruptly called out._ _ _ _

____“Oh one more thing, dear.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, my love?”_ _ _ _

____“She’ll be staying with you. In your chambers.”_ _ _ _

____Catherine almost choked out loud but had a good form of restraint._ _ _ _

_____In my chambers. ____ _ _ _

______**_In my bed... _ ****__** _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold days are soon to come to an end for Anne and Aragon

Each step Catherine took had an aura of anger, her blood boiled within her veins as her brain was flooded with the same boat sailing through.  
_Anne Boleyn is sleeping in my room. The Queen’s chambers. For Heaven’s sake. I pray she’s good natured as Henry said. ___

__Rushing heavily to her chambers she was stopped by the sight of her dear Mary. A small girl, quiet as well, though their values were the same. Pausing to speak with her daughter, the tall Queen smiled at the rosy-cheeked child. Speaking softly as the rage in her body had tamed itself after seeing Mary, “Mary, I’ve got business to attend to. I’m sure spending some time with the maids will be ok?” The brilliant child nodded as she preferred to be nonverbal after Henry had become distant. Her mother sighed as she caught the detail and went on her way again. Her focus soon turned out to be a bit ticked at the guest she would have in chambers. Glaring down the hall, her golden eyes observed the hall as she marched with power in her trail. Her smooth, long fingers creaked the door slowly, feeling the knob of the door and shock coursed through her bones and her eyes drew to the woman with silky black hair that was pulled back. Steadily turning, the woman’s face was revealed, smooth clear skin. Lips red as blood moved slightly as the lady sucked her tooth in thought. Observing each other with every second that fell upon the others. The guest had green eyes, though her majesty’s sunset-like eyes drew up to meet hers. Green. Green, as if they were shiny emeralds gleaming in radiance. Eyes far greener than her dress. Though what the Queen didn’t know was that those emeralds were glaring at her with envy and lust._ _

__“Your majesty, I assume, Queen Catherine?”_ _

__Stepping towards a bit closer to the green clad woman she breathed out, “Yes, and you must be Anne Boleyn.”_ _

__The Boleyn lady took a step forwards wearily, “Indeed. King Henry has informed you?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__Spreading on Anne’s face was a grin, she smiled at the Queen with mockery that dripped over her entire being at that sudden moment. And Catherine wanted nothing more than to claw the beastly woman’s smirk off of her pretty little face. So in turn, she stayed collective, even through the bubbling of her emotions that wanted to burst and spill out of her mouth. Speaking with calmness laced in her voice, “Night is falling soon and I need see to Mary.” Anne sensed that she truly did want to see her daughter and nodded. The Queen spoke again before leaving, “Perhaps we can talk soon.”_ _

__The emerald eyed lady watched the tall lady trail away. Sighing as she basked in her loneliness once again. Standing still, waiting for her return as her head was like a fish bowl, thoughts swimming through and splashing about._ _

__• • •_ _

__Lifting Mary up into the bed, she smiled slightly as Henry entered into the room. Mary brightened immediately as he entered her view, the King smiled as the royal couple lay her to sleep. They stepped outside of their daughter’s quarters where the maids were nearby in case Mary needed anything. Henry spoke slowly, “How are you and Anne?”_ _

__Catherine softly spoke, “She’s doing well, I’m interested in talking to her a bit more.”_ _

__Henry grinned like a madman and pushed his wife off to talk to the Boleyn lady even more. And so she went off, praying that nothing terrible of nature would arise. As she opened the chamber she entered cautious of Anne, whose voice sung, “Your majesty… Could you assist me with my corset, it’s quite hard to get off.”_ _

__“I’ll call the maids over.” Catherine said oblivious to Anne’s true notions as she shook a little bell and two ladies appeared to fix up Anne. The foreigner sighed as she let them undo the corset and saw Catherine walk into a separate room inside the chambers and walk out in a nightgown that was made of fine silk that reminded her of a sunset. Grumbling to herself after the maids left, the Queen raised an eyebrow as she crept into the bed. Anne got up and stayed on the other side of the bed as Catherine blew the candle out. It grew cold and the raven-haired lady shivered and clung to herself in the shadows. The tall, cocoa-haired Queen also suffered from the iciness of her chambers, she had been for a while. Breathing gently as she let the chill set into her veins as Anne only strayed further away from her in the bed._ _

__Shining through was the moonlight that gave the green-eyed girl soaked up and twitched as she consumed the little warmth there was. Her eyes drifted down and her breath was quiet as she slept. Though Catherine stayed awake a bit more, her eyes watery and on the verge of spilling over her skin. Her breath steadily eased as she went to sleep with sorrow in her heart._ _

___What is to become of me. ____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! i’m trying to get chapters even longer so i can give you guys the most in the story!


	3. Warmth

Shuddering ceased as rays of sunlight sprinkled upon Anne and her frigid being. Green eyes gleamed as the light reflected off of them, they traced along the room to discover that Catherine was up and preparing herself for the day.  
_No maids? No servants? What a peculiar… No. What a queer Queen_ , Anne thought to herself.  
Anne rose slowly, the corner of Catherine’s eyes caught the woman as she woke up and gentle words moved out, “Good morning, Anne. A nice morning, isn’t it?”

The raven-haired lady hissed out as she hadn’t adjusted to the warmth glaring in her eyes, “Of course, my Queen.” Rubbing her eyes as her posture came to a complete stand, proper as she should be. She yawned and caught a glimpse of Catherine’s body, just for a moment. Though she bathed in that moment as long as she could, taking note of the clear, smooth skin she had. The light of sunbeams made her look radiant as her eyes were narrowed in elegance.  
_Those golden eyes…_  
Ending swiftly, Anne brought brought her vision to the sheets, not wanting her eyes to linger on the heavenly woman. 

“How are you, your majesty?”

“Tis’ not important. You should get ready, Henry will want to see us-“

Catherine almost choked on her words, as she stopped abruptly and then coughing out, “you…”

Anne’s emerald eyes noticed her lack of properness and she continued to look down in a slight shame, “Right, yes. Of course.”

Though she looked up once more only to be faced with cocoa-colored hair that belonged to the Queen. Her words came out calmly, “My Queen, you shan’t be attending with me?”

Catherine swiftly turned around, her golden orbs still in a narrowed position as she spoke, “No.”

Sighing, she stormed away in frustration, maintaining her form firmly. Leaving the Boleyn lady alone in bed, the sunlight had started to become slightly annoying to her as the black hair she had absorbed warmth. Heat glaring into her eyes as she got up.

• • •

Quietly entering the grand hall where Henry sat upon his throne, a smiled dragged upon his face and put his hands together. Anne put on a coat of confidence, her eyes shined with a false sense of happiness as she approached him. The King’s voice spoke softly with a roughness to it, “Ah, Lady Anne! I wished your presence this morning to give you something.” His in large palm waved a servant to give to the short woman, the boy swiftly padded over and presented her with a shiny necklace that was a scarlet red, a color similar to her attire. Her fingers ran over the frigid jewel embedded in a locked in it, a sturdy short chain attached to a choker-esque part to go around her neck. Smiling up at Henry with dread burning inside of her as another servant gently placed it upon her. Anne’s organs shivered within as it felt like frost was set upon her pretty neck. Her mask was strong still, even as Henry dismissed her with a smirk and she went on her way. 

Her trail was carried by thought, the mental torture of accepting the jewelry from the King himself took a toll on Anne.  
This is not what father said would happen.

Racing down the castle halls she found herself pondering if she should go to the plan her sister had previously, or possibly, her own plan.  
Yes, my own plan. That should be good.

Unprepared and weary, the French woman paused, she inhaled deeply, letting herself relax. Ice felt like it was pushing into her neck, though if she took off the frost, she wouldn’t succeed. She found herself wandering within the vast garden, exploring the plants adorned around. Basking in the peace of solitude but choking on the needs of society itself, Anne found herself quite fond of the garden. Breathing in tune with the green life that she accompanied, letting her dainty fingers linger on the plants. Pressing her palm into the leafs, feeling the life of the garden that didn’t swallow her like the world around her. Feeling free, she heard a little girl speak sweetly, “Oh, good day ma’am! I’m Mary.” Emerald eyes observed the child, she smiled softly back, “Ah, hello. I’m Anne Boleyn.”  
Anne listened to Mary talk about the plants and let her question her about where she was from. Her green orbs watched over the child with care as she wandered about the garden. Though soon she saw Henry and Catherine arrive into the garden, she could feel their irritation that radiated off their skin. Henry smiled and waved at Anne while Catherine’s glare eased as they walked closer to the French lady. Though Mary soon became more closed off as she saw her parents come along, they talked with her and she smiled brightly and walked back into the castle with a nearby servant, she turned and waved to Anne who waved back.

Her emerald eyes looked to find Henry bowing and taking her hand that paled a bit as he pressed his lips against it. Though her armor of perseverance shined through and handled Henry’s too friendly greetings. 

Though Catherine seemed uncomfortable with his infatuation with the young woman, his eyes were filled with an addiction to the pretty thing, her eyes lingered in areas her husband seemed fond of, gold orbs softened at the sight but soon flashed away as Anne became aware of her glances. Her emerald eyes became frigid as Henry left the two women alone in the garden.

The sunset glared upon the two as the golden eyed Queen stepped closer with a sharp breath, she glared at the younger royal with uncertain emotions. Anne’s breath hitched as she fell to her knees on the cobble, her scarlet dress flowed as she caved and her ivy colored eyes narrowed. Snatching the ruby pendant on the collar the raven-haired woman wore, the cocoa-haired woman tightened her grasp. The french maiden choked on the sudden movements as gasped as the tall woman’s hot breath hit her ears, “I see he spends his money on you.” Her thumb rubbed against the jewel as she hissed, “Puta caro…” Anne winced as her body overflowed with seas of heat. Her choker no longer felt like icicles piercing into her voice, but instead, hot iron scathing her throat. 

The grip loosened, but the heat stayed. Anne gasped out with genuine courage coursing through her words, “You think I appreciate him, doing those. Those things..?” Coughing as Catherine let her fall to the ground completely as she let go listening to her words with terror.

Catherine stared at her compose herself brilliantly and stand up to face her. The Queen was far taller than Anne, but that didn’t stagger her stance. She instead sighed, the raven-haired woman simply sighed. Her breath was warmth as she walked past the brunette. Oddly enough, she craved for an encounter with the Queen once more, wanting that warmth hitting her once more. 

The brunette royal stood there, gazing at the sunset as she felt the same. Hungry for Anne in a way a woman shouldn’t be starved for. She shook her head fiercely, and crossed her arms, clenching each shoulder. 

_It can’t be possible. No!_


	4. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and catherine like each other but don’t know that the other likes them just to clarify

Dinner was filled with an awful silence that swallowed the royals whole, consuming the air. The thick quiet was sliced as Henry coughed at one end of the long table. Anne’s head shot up and looked at the King with worrisome emerald eyes. The french woman had barely eaten anything on her plate, while Catherine hadn’t eaten anything and looked up slightly. The two women dreaded the awkwardness between them. Feeling as if she was being choked by the collar that was clasped on her neck, Anne inhaled sharply.

She wanted to scratch and tug like a wild animal at the jewelry badly. The frost pierced into her throat and she desperately wanted to shred it into pieces. Her claws grasped the edges of her seat tightly as Henry began to speak.

_What is this terrible torture, this frozen feeling that hollows me out but burns every part of my being._

“So, how are you Miss Boleyn.”

Catherine felt a sting of pain tear through her heart. Her face did not reflect her true emotions as she had a fake smile smeared over her appearance. 

Anne choked out, barely restraining herself, “Oh! Your majesty, I’ve found my stay here very pleasant indeed.” She put on a beam that wasn’t very true, but Henry couldn’t tell. 

Catherine, however, could sense her lie through every move she made. 

“Ah. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind living with the Queen then, would you Anne?”

The girl almost spat her drink out but was able to compose herself before spewing onto Catherine. Who had been staring at the young lady the entire meal with her golden eyes. 

_Oh Catherine. Please stop giving me that glare…_

Anne fidgeted a bit and her response was quite short, “Of course.”

Those golden eyes that belonged to the cocoa-haired beauty watched those deep red lips shift and pronounce words. Trailing down to her pretty, little neck and chin, drawing down further, and further. Shooting back up to meet Anne’s gaze, facing her with a blank stare as the other woman gulped. 

Henry spoke, “Your stay shall no longer be temporary! Instead, it shall be permanent.”

She was locked in now, the collar truly felt like it was killing her slowly after the realization that she was stuck here forever.

“I must ask to turn to bed early, my King.”

He sighed and nodded, Anne rushed to the chambers she shared with Catherine, hoping that the Queen would arrive shortly, to at least be with someone who she knew. Frigid tears streamed down her face like icicles, she felt the world become scarily cold.

• • • 

Catherine looked at Henry with a grin. A grin she wanted to rip off of herself terribly. She padded towards him, pulling his hands into hers. Her mind flashed back to those dainty hands that belonged to the devil woman as she grasped Henry’s rough, thick ones. Leaning her face into his dreadful colored hair, secretly wishing it was that silky, midnight black hair. Shoving those thoughts deep into the depths of her mind. Though she could help but think of that french foreigner that pricked her like a thorn as her husband led her to his quarters. 

Letting her lips wander his body, she just wanted to not breathe in that rosy aroma that followed the emerald lady. Oh those radiant green orbs that stared back at her. 

_No! No. No…_

Imagining what it would be like if she could feel those plump red lips pressed against her own. What that soft, pale skin would feel like rubbing against her smooth complexion. Wandering farther and farther down until she reached her flower. Instead, she spent her night with Henry. 

Though as soon as it was over, she felt regret pour over her.

_Foolish of me to think the woman would ever want me the way I want her. How taboo. It’s sinful of me to think this way..._

• • •

Anne’s emerald eyes were watery and red from her silent grief. The sobbing had left tear stains trailing down her rosy cheeks that were flushed from the crying. Her heart and mind were at war and she just wanted the Queen to return. It was deep into the night and Anne couldn’t sleep at all. Clutching the sheets in misery and weariness she glared at the ruby locket that trapped her like a pet to this forsaken palace, she couldn’t get it off and didn’t want the maids to see her like this.

_Why must she drag me down this rabbit hole of suffering. She is the one to be pained, not me!_

Her sniffing continued as she wept into her pillow and shuddered from the freezing aura. 

The door creaked and traces of heat swirled in. Catherine stumbles into her chambers filled with dread. Though her thoughts had been poured with worry as she heard the Boleyn lady’s sad groans. Her golden eyes had warmth shine over them as she came close to the woman slowly. 

Shivering terribly, the silky-haired Anne wept out loud, “I know no one here.” Her voice cracked and was laced with terror, “What am I to do…” Trembling terribly she thrust herself onto the smooth skinned Catherine and sobbed into her shoulder. Doubt raced through Anne’s veins as she had a choke of laughter.

“You.. You’ll tell Henry of this, won’t you. Then you’ll be rid of me. R-Rid of me for.. for good..”

The foreigner could only immensely shake and almost collapsed. Though the Queen caught her fiercely and cooed in her ear, “Shh… No Anne. I shan’t tell him at all.” She steadied the panicked woman and looked her in the eyes, feeling guilt pang in her heart. 

_How foolish of me to think she wanted any of this. She’s lost._

Catherine ran her long finger through the soft hair, petting Anne and soothing her. The trembles has dropped and the worrisome girl cried softly, a muffled voice into the smooth shoulder of the tall Queen.

“Anne, please do repeat?” 

“C-could.. Could you take off, the, um. The necklace, p-pl-please…”

And with those words, Catherine’s swift hands undid that troublesome collar. Fresh air hit that frozen spot on her neck. Freeing her of the constraints of the affection she did not desire so desperately.

She immediately clung to the other woman, she embraced her with a tight hold, she didn’t want to let go. 

It took Catherine by surprise, though she settled in nervously as they stood there for awhile. Just holding each other in the moonlight of the chambers. 

“My apologies.”

“Why.”

“You’re lonely. You don’t know anyone.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“I’m here now.”

“I’m glad.”

~~She couldn’t ever love me. She wouldn’t. I shouldn’t hold on too tight.~~


	5. Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for this one being short, the next chapter will be out either today or tomorrow!

Her chest breathed softly, it rose up and sank back down easily. Catherine gently watched as the petite woman in her slumber, her eyes softened for Anne as traces of warmth wrapped around the two. Though soon, morning dawned upon the pair and the Queen tapped the lady next to her awake. Sighing, the french foreigner opened her eyes to glare at the ones above her. She slowly sat up in bed as she felt weight shift off, Catherine began to walk away to the bathing chambers in her quarters. 

“Oh. You’re leaving already, my Queen?”

“The servants have prepared your own bath in another room, I suggest you should go too.”

“Oh.”

Catherine turned and have a gentle smile to the lady, they shared a nod. 

But those emerald eyes watched the brunette walk into the other room, catching a glimpse of her smooth skin as her garments fell. Anne’s eyes raced away as she speedily went to where the taller royal said to go.

• • •

Catherine made her way to Henry’s hall, her shiny eyes narrowed. He looked at her from his throne as she approached with determination. Their annoyance was visible to the other and soon all hell broke loose between them. Nobody but the irritated pair was in that buzzing place. Shouting and yelling ensued as their voices ring out with rage laced within each word that was spat out. Futures were at war with one another as their anger grew more violent in tongues.

“Mary should have a proper life. You can’t just dip in and out of it!”

“So you want her to be future Queen?”

“Who cares what you think about us, it’s about her!”

“Fine!”

“Henry? Henry! HENRY!”

She growled in frustration as the man stormed off. Catherine wanted Mary to be herself again and Henry, of all men, was restraining all of the life she had ahead of her. Their child was becoming more silent by the second and all he was concerned about was having a male heir not a female one. Her thoughts boiled and she went away to the garden to think.

• • •

Sighing softly in an unfamiliar hallway, she stumbled about awkwardly. Anne looked weary and wasn’t expecting the silence to be broken by a gruff voice.

_It’s Henry…_

The auburn haired man stared at Anne as she gracefully bowed and awaited his word while fearing for her life. He gave an odd smile and took her hand in his, placing another one of those dreadful kisses. She could only smile along, though her insides grew sickly at his advances.

_This man has a wife for heaven’s sake._

Though he didn’t stop. 

Panic coursed through the foreigner’s veins, her blood growing cold from what was happening. Henry tried to kiss her as she twisted about, she became like stone when his hands fondled her. Wanting to scream, screech out, yell for help or someone desperately so, but she couldn’t. 

It felt like wearing that terrible collar again, frost creeping into her throat, choking her voice. It wasn’t enjoyable to feel like you were covered in some frigid ice that pierced through your skin in a sickly manner. Her emerald eyes became overflowed with water that spilled down her rosy cheeks. 

And then, his mouth released from her neck, but yet she couldn’t breathe. 

“If this becomes a rumour, you’ll see yourself executed.”

He trudged along, a smirk on his face as he trailed away.

But Anne, she stayed there, crying. She sobbed quietly and rushed away, her green eyes being rubbed furiously as she ran. Though hazel eyes followed caught her from the darkness, and they flickered away as the eyes belonged to a little girl running to her mother.


	6. Roses

Running towards the garden with a glint in her eyes, Mary called out for her mother. Her crystal blue eyes widened as she raced across the jungle of flowers. The garden seemed like a maze to her now, as she frantically called out, searching desperately for the woman  
with golden eyes, “Mother! Mother!”

The poor child ran about through the shrubbery and leaves. Wildly chasing what she hoped to be her mother as the figure called out, “Mary?” 

Mary in bewilderment ran straight into her mother and fell upon the dress’ bottom.

She looked up with her sapphire eyes to see the Queen looking down upon her.

• • •

Locking herself within Catherine’s chambers, Anne sobbed, messily wiping her face and smearing her makeup as she did so. Her pale face was flushed heavily and her tears stained that porcelain face of her. 

Screams and shouts could barely be heard as she muffled herself with her frigid, trembling hands. The foreigner wallowed in her misery as she could still feel Henry’s cold lips bite into the life she had. 

It all seemed cold to her. Soon her shaking eased down as emerald eyes gazed at the mirror that reflected the utter mess she was. Gasping at the reflection that showed her form at the moment. 

_I’ve let this man take control of me. Haven’t I._

She sighed, still uneasy from the horrendous encounter she had with the King. Taking a towel and wiping her face clean, she saw that the messiness had been erased. Her mind saw that the facade she had could be rebuilt. She could be stronger than any man if she wanted to be. Faster than any squire, grittier than any solder, wilder than any foul beast.

_I can be more than what I am faced with, if I try…_

With those words swimming in her mind, she broke down again, the ice of the room came back to her, consuming the little hope she had. Those frigid tears spilled down as she held herself tightly, weeping in her frozen silence. She tried with all her might to calm herself. Wiping the tears away painfully and soon just fearing everything around her as she was consumed by the cold air. 

• • •

Stuttering wildly, Mary tried to explain the scenario to her mother. The Queen only sighed and bent down to face her daughter directly, “Mary. Use your words properly. Take a breath, start slowly.”

The bright eyed girl hummed and nodded, pausing to take in the air that had the scent of beautiful flowers all around. Looking at her mother in the eyes with her ocean stare, she started, “It’s about the lady…”

Sighing, Catherine responded, “Which lady, be specific.”

“Anne Boleyn…”

Catherine took in a sharp breath of air, her golden gaze widened as she heard the name echo inside her head.

_Anne Boleyn…_

“What is it, my child?”

The auburn hair that belonged to Mary was ruffled a bit as the wind blew through as she spoke softly, “She… She seemed scared.”

The bold woman looked concerned suddenly, she cherished the french lady deeply, even though her morals had fought against the thought of the silky haired woman Catherine held dear. Debating still whether it was wrong to feel this way about a woman, about Anne.

“Why so?”

Mary started to spill out her words, trembling a bit as tears poured out her sapphire orbs as she softly spoke crying against her mother, “Father cornered her. She was alone.” She lowered her voice despite no one but the two were in the garden.

“She panicked and stood still, trust me it wasn’t her fault mother…”

The cocoa-haired woman nudged her child, “It’s ok Mary, shhhh. Take your time.”

The child swallowed and continued with dread in her voice, “He did things to her in that dark corner.”

Catherine hushed her child, embracing her in warmth and the flowers that surrounded, “Speak no more, Mary. It’ll be ok.” The child nodded shakily as her mother let her cling to the dress skirts as they walked back inside the castle. The Queen lifted her up as she rocked Mary asleep, she prayed that her child would forget as she rushed to put her in her room, letting the maids tend to her softly.

Though her golden gaze scavenged not for Henry, but for Anne. 

She rushed to the dark corner in hopes Anne was still there.

 _Where is she?_ She though as her vision saw nothing but darkness, no Anne, but a cold, icy lair of fear and dread. 

Growing weary and worried about what happened to the poor woman, she raced through the halls towards the only place she could possibly be. Though when arriving at her own quarters, she did not see the figure of the Boleyn lady. Anxiety coursed through her veins when she realized the foreigner wasn’t in their- her room.

 _Oh no…_

Running fiercely down the palace towards the place where plants bloom, her golden eyes narrowed in thought. Praying that she was there, Catherine wasn’t letting her hope slip away that easily. Her golden gaze caught a glimpse of a feminine figure that was trembling as they roamed about the flowers. 

“Anne?!” 

The woman that seemed to be the dear french lady turned around. Her emerald gaze catching the golden one. Just the pair of royal woman stood alone in the garden as a blissful sunset fell on the horizon. The golden Queen raced towards the emerald lady in worry, whispering softly, “Are you ok, Anne?”

The silky haired royal responded with a shakiness in her voice, “Yes, of course, my Queen.”

“Mary saw.”

Anne’s emerald gaze widened as her legs went weak and she wept on the cobblestone path. She trembled and spoke with misery, “I-I.. I guess this is it f.. for me…” 

“Don’t say that. You’re going to be fine.”

“I’m to be executed now.. aren’t.. aren’t I-“

Catherine got down to the sobbing woman’s stance, and lifted her chin with her own smooth finger. Looking Anne in the eyes, she spoke softly, “No. Henry doesn’t know. It’s ok.”

Anne had a tear fall down her porcelain face, down her rosy cheeks, trailing downwards, falling upon her deep red lips. Golden eyes watched that tear carefully, she stared at the rose red lips with curiosity.

_I shouldn’t think about that. She’s hurt._

Though when she looked back into the shiny emerald eyes, she felt arms wrap around, and her golden orbs widened. Those lips of Anne Boleyn connected with her own.

Tears slid down Catherine’s face now as the sunset shimmered upon the pair surrounded by elegant roses.


	7. Moonlit Tears

Red lips forced upon her own, Catherine felt tears stream down her smooth cheeks as Anne embraced her tightly. The Queen’s fingers twitched as the sensational heat coursed through her body. Her hands came to the rosy cheeks of the foreigner, deepening her kiss. She didn’t care if those red lips stained her skin in that moment, she felt all her worries melt away into a warmth that eased her being. 

Suddenly, golden eyes snapped open and Catherine gasped as she stopped the kiss. She began to take steps backwards, away from Anne. Lifting her own smooth fingers up to her own hot lips, her eyes widened with realization. Her mouth felt no longer a tame warmth, but a burning furnace, set ablaze by the devilish woman standing in front of her. Those green eyes stared at her, not ready for any words to pop out the Queen’s lips. Golden orbs narrowed and looked down, she felt a sickness grow within.

_No… No! I can’t love her. Make it stop!_

Though she thought those words only swam in her brain, they splashed out her mouth in fear.

Anne’s emerald eyes soon were filled with tears and they released over her porcelain face again. She ran away with cold tears that made her cheeks go numb. 

• • •

The two ate dinner separately that evening, Anne choosing to eat with other members of court she barely knew. Though to the shy vixen, she preferred the solitude of company than the judging voice of the spanish woman.

Catherine, however, wanted to be near Anne as she sat by her husband’s side. She hated loving the french lady, she wanted to purge the sin that bled into her life. But she pondered if it was truly a crime to love the fairer sex. Her mind was overflowing with her debating sides and she wanted to scream from the starry skies. Her soft lips pressed to Henry’s cheek as she excused herself. As she made her way from the hall, her hand wiped her mouth as the odd texture of the King’s skin disturbed the tall woman. Longing instead for the soft skin of the other lady. Wishing to stare into those emerald eyes and watch them shift about in weary elegance. Shunning herself for wanting to comb her long fingers through the silky hair that was as black as midnight. Feeling awful for making those crystals drop from the green eyes and those red lips frown and tremble in fear. She clutched herself as she realized she felt sickly for making Anne sob, but also atrocious for feeling this way for a woman.

_Talking would help. Yes. If she would even talk to me, would she?_

Sighing in misery as she stepped in silence down the hallway towards her quarters. She felt an eerie ice wash upon her body, shuddering from the sudden chill. Her fingers pricked open the door and she saw the feminine figure standing. 

Anne turned around and her emerald eyes widened to see Catherine.

“I’ve accepted the fact that I was doomed to die here from the start.”

“Anne.”

“I know, Henry will have me be executed soon.”

“Anne.”

“The ice will overtake, and I’ll welcome it, it’ll freeze my head off and the world will go out. My flame will be hushed by sharp winds.”

“For the love of god, Anne. Shut up!”

The foreigner gasped, tears threatening to spill out when the Queen yelled at her. 

_Why is it that I can be strong in front of anyone else, but not in front of you._

Catherine noticed her slight whimpering, she raced over to dry her tears and coo the fawn, “Shhh, I’m sorry Anne. I’m so sorry. You won’t die. I shan’t tell anyone about this.”

Breathing steadily, the lady sighed into the tall Queen’s neck. Her warm breath coating the smooth skin, making the cocoa-haired woman shift in surprise.

“Oh I’m sorry I-“

“It’s fine.”

Anne grew quiet, her beady eyes looking towards the moonlight as she turned her back to Catherine, softness spilling from her mouth, “Could you, undress me, my Queen.”

The golden-eyed woman nodded as her finger undid the lacing, her sunflower like orbs watching the dress fall to the floor. Her fingers traced against the pale skin of the french lady as they undid the corset. Anne gasped as she felt free and tried to cover her chest as she stepped out of the garments and into the moonlit spot of the room. She twisted Catherine around and swiftly undid the laces on the Queen’s dress.

“Oh Anne, it’s fine. Please don’t-“

But the dress fell and Anne undid the corset, but didn’t stop and undid the garments underneath as well. The thin cotton blouse fell as Catherine clutched her sides. Emerald eyes widened as she stared at the bare back of the Queen. 

“Catherine… My Queen, I-“

Scars, faded scars were shown on her back skin that still had touches of smoothness to it. 

Anne’s glimpse was cut short as Catherine ran into a separate room, hiccuping with tears streaming down her cheeks. She swiftly put on the undergarments again, but continued to sob softly in the closed off corner. Though now that door creaked open, emerald eyes looked down at the miserable royal. Her dainty hand lowered to accept Catherine’s. The foreigner lifted her up and led her back to the warmth of the moonlight. Catherine wept gently into Anne, she clutched her tight, trembling as golden eyes washed out tears that spilled onto the shoulder of the french lady. The foreigner held her close, letting the Queen absorb the warmth that she had to give, her warm breath hit against the royal women's ear. 

Catherine grasped Anne in that deep night, weeping into her softly, trembling as her own walls crashed down.

“I’m so-sorry… Please f-forgive.. forgive me Anne.”

“Of course.”


	8. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter has a slight section of abuse. it’s at the end so be warned! it’s only 2 sentences but still.

Waking up first is Anne, she finds herself surrounded by limbs that are not hers and warm air. Cocoa coloured hair drizzles on her shoulder and cheeks, it’s smooth and slightly wavy. She finds that the warmth is stemming from her back and neck. Catherine had spooned the smaller woman in their sleep. Smiling softly as sunlight sprayed on the pair of royals, she felt a nudge in her neck again. Something slightly wet and very smooth was pressing on her neck, her emerald eyes traced to the spot and realized the Queen’s hot lips were pushing on her neck. Sighing softly, Anne enjoyed the feeling of warmth and basked in it. Though soon, golden eyes opened and gazed upon the ocean of heat. The Queen inhaled and got drift of the rosy scent of Anne, taking in the aroma and the light upon them. Realizing that she was embracing Anne, she swiftly shifted her arms away and the foreigner gasped, she realized she was awake.

“Ah I’m sorry, your majesty…” 

“Oh I thought- I thought I was bothering you.”

Anne let out a gentle chuckle that turned into a snicker as she grinned with embarrassment, “No! Nonsense! I quite enjoyed it.” 

Catherine smiled softly at the giggling lady, she sighed as she got up and looked towards the sunlight, “Could we… Talk?”

Ceasing her laughter, the foreigner’s eyebrows raised in question. Her emerald eyes gazed fondly at the sunlit queen. Sliding out of the sheets, she padded to the taller woman, placing her dainty hand on her shoulder. A golden gaze stared into an emerald one, searching for answers.

“Of course.”

Squinting as she took in a sharp breath, Catherine spoke, “You act like this isn’t wrong.”

The french lady was at a loss for words as she stared at the Queen.

“Oh. I… My apologies. It’s just that, I’ve known most of my life that I’m, whatever this is… But I just kept it a deep secret-“

_“That you’re queer.”_

The silky haired woman was silent, she looked down in shame as she felt herself being hit with an icy spear from Catherine’s voice.

_Is that what she thinks? That I’m wrong? That this is a sin?_

Smooth, long fingers lifted her pale chin up, her amber eyes looking directly into the jade ones, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to… Judge.” The pair got lost within their eyes, their longing gazes glared deeply within them, through the souls even. 

“You won’t tell?”

“I…” Catherine stuttered out, choking on her own voice. Jade eyes looked down, her red lips pushed out a sad tone, “Ah.”

“I wouldn’t tell.”

The french lady looked up, her orbs brightened as cocoa haired Queen looked at her softly.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed either.”

“I have a husband.”

With that, the world seemed to shatter to Anne, the lady’s eyes widened as she gasped and fell to the floor. Realizing that she had indeed forgot about Henry. _Henry._ The ice poured into her skin, paling it further and making her edges rosier. Clawing at her neck as the frozen arrows shot through it, the dreaded feeling of coldness ate over her being. Frost hit her with its chilling talons that suffocated her voice. It was like wearing the awful choker that made her feel as if she was a corpse, a doll, a toy to be played with and then tossed away. To be abandoned in the dark sections of life, freezing from the spikes of isolation and loneliness. Her pounding heart felt burnt from the glaciers crashing inside of her soul, she felt like she was being torn apart by the bickering winds. Dragging her nails on the stone cold floor that only feasted upon her as well. Tears welled in her optics as they spilled out, a waterfall poured from her emerald orbs. Gasping for air, she only received harsh breezes that stormed through her flesh and bone. As if an axe wielded by the sickly King that was chilled to the edge had carved into her blood.

Leaning down with golden warmth, the Queen cradled the panicked lady. Smooth fingers graced upon rosy cheeks and pressed against deep red lips. Hot breath eased the frightened woman as silky, black hair was pushed gently back as smooth lips pushed against that frozen neck. Sighing as the heat came over the sickly cold area, she felt stimulated as pecks were peppered against the frigid skin. Though doubt crept in Catherine’s messed brain, it stormed about.

_Is this right? Oh but it pleases her so well. It soothes us both. But I have a husband, this is an affair. Oh god…_

Anne took in the warmth, bathing in the sunshine that grew scarlet. The red light burned into their flesh, sweeping into the pair’s blood and bone. And they enjoyed it. Flustering about, the sorrow was whisked away as Catherine lamented with kisses against the rosy skin of Anne Boleyn. Gasping with widened eyes as lips forced against her scarlet ones.

_She’s kissing me! Oh!_

Deepening the romance that bloomed between them, the foreigner pushed Catherine onto the floor. Sudden laughter burst from the two as they murmured sweet nothings with heated breaths into their ears in their embrace. 

• • •

Catherine and Anne had dressed in the noon.

“We’ve spent half the day together…”

Golden eyes beamed at the french lady as those words left her lips. Though their sweet gaze was cut short as their walk in the halls was cut short, a messenger that sweat as he approached and bowed kindly to the pair of women. Catherine nodded as her amber orbs glared at the short man that fiddled with the scroll messily. The french lady raised an eyebrow as he fidgeted about shyly.

“My apologies, your majesties, the King calls for a ball at this coming night. The Queen shall arrive with the Boleyn woman.”

He nodded and raced off with worrisome eyes that trailed about the halls as his legs carried him away swiftly as he puffed out.

Anne’s emerald eyes looked up at the tall woman with sincerity, “A ball?”

“I suppose so.”

“Oh what to wear!”

Chuckling, the spanish lady smiled at the giddy foreigner that had joy course through her body, “Acting like a child now? Over dresses?”

Anne smirked and nudged Catherine as she got on the tips of her toes, whispering softly into the Queen’s ear, “Only to gain your pleasure and glances, your majesty.”

The brunette stayed silent as her gaze drifted to the cobblestone floor, the grey reflecting in her eyes. She sucked her tooth in thought as blood rushed to her cheeks, oh she blushed fiercely but tried to hide it with her narrowed amber eyes as the padded in the hall. 

• • • 

The maids rushed about in the Queen’s quarters as they prepared the pair of royals. Their hands worked with steadiness and swiftness as they scurried about, as if they were shaken mice. Catherine sighed as she had dressed herself without the maids, Anne furrowed her brows as she knew why. The Queen did allow her maids to do other beauty to her, as one shy girl fixed her hair with a timid hum. 

Anne, however, had let the maids do all of her preparation, although she did choose her dress as she wasn’t about to waltz in with anything the King has gifted. She despised the shivering feeling that the apparel Henry had given when she wore it. 

As the maids bowed and looked at the royal ladies, they nodded and left the room for other duties. 

“I see you wore green.”

Anne cocked her head to the side grinning, her lips parted, “I’m assuming that you like it by your lingering gaze.”

Coughing and abruptly looking away from the french foreigner, Catherine adjusted herself while Anne giggled like an innocent girl. Jade orbs looked at the dress that the brunette with awe, not envy. The dress was a lovely shade of amber sorts, adorned with snowy white floral patterns and golden bits laced within that matched her eyes. It did wonders to her already elegant bust was what Anne thought with an innocent burst. Sunset like flowers adorned the cocoa hair that flowed in beautiful ocean like waves. The short woman could help but spill out.

“Oh you’re gorgeous.”

Catherine bit her lip as the silky words flowed through her mind. 

“Oh I…”

Padding over, the pale lady pressed a soft peck against the Queen’s cheek, careful not to stain her face. Catherine hummed with satisfaction as Anne did so, “We should go get Mary.”

Anne nodded and gracefully led the way out, Catherine made her humble walk down the hall with the flirtatious Boleyn lady. 

Catherine’s amber gaze dazzled as her daughter entered her sight, she smiled as Mary ran up to her excited, “Oh! Mother! Do you think I’ll meet a suitor at the ball?”

Hushing the girl swiftly, the Queen sighed, “Possibly, but don’t get carried away. Your father will brew a storm if he sees that you start to fancy someone without permission.”

Mary huffed as her sapphire eyes looked towards the black haired lady, “Oh! Hello again Lady Boleyn.”

Anne nodded and smiled at the giddy girl, “Hello.”

• • •

Catherine let Mary wander into the ballroom as she waited for Anne to settle down.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m not sure.”

Grabbing her hand, the spanish woman rubbed her thumb against the french face she held dear, “I’m right by you.”

Smiling, the pair entered and were met with the stare of Henry’s hazel eyes that lit up when he saw Anne. Her green gaze avoided him by looking at Catherine and smiling sweetly at her. The Queen walked up to the throne next to Henry’s as Anne curtsied and bowed towards the two. The brunette sitting on the throne gave a soft smile back to the foreigner that she cared for. The King grinned as he clapped his hands together and welcomed the french woman with too much excitement with his voice. He commenced the ball with a thunderous boom of his voice that rang out with joy. The woman with hair similar to that of a raven’s feathers swept herself across the hall, to a side where she watched the court dance with shy eyes. The night continued on with royals laughing and talking with joy, though Catherine glared with boredom towards the dancers as Henry kept eyeing the emerald woman. Anne sighed as she held her hands together looking to the side, blocking out the King from her view. 

Soon enough, the Queen stood up, and elegantly whisked towards Anne secretly. Taking the Boleyn royal’s hands and leading her away to an empty hallway to escape the eyes of Henry. 

The bright eyed young woman gasped as Catherine connected her hands with Anne’s with ease. And so, they danced together in that dark hallway, stumbling at first, but gaining smoothness as they leaned into one another. Their smiles and chuckles showered ambition upon the pair. Elegance swarmed and swished around the hall, their orbs beaming proudly as they made a splendid pair of partners that swooped about. Giggling as their senses seemed brightened even though they moved in the night’s black. They skipped with joy springing from her feet as they held close together with stimulations pounding into their bodies. As if they walked among clouds, with silky wings that flew them away. They astonished their souls that were filled with passion as they danced with love in each step they took.

They eased down in the shadows, coming to a gentle stop as they briefly kissed in that darkness. 

“Oh… Catherine… Thank you.”

The Queen grinned in their embrace, “Of course.”

Chuckling softly, the pair of feminine figures returned to the party that grew quiet as Henry declared it to be over. 

Royal figures filed out, though the stern King eyed his wife.

The Queen sighed and brushed the foreigner’s hair off of her shoulders, “Go to our chambers, I’ll be there shortly.”

Anne’s optics grew sad as she gave a small smile and waved off as she padded away from the angelic Queen.

Catherine truly felt like an angel, though soon, she felt a devilish presence take place that wasn’t like Anne’s playful demon. It was a malcontent man who snatched her hands and forced her towards his face as he snarled, “Where did you go.”

_He saw us leave. Damn._

“I didn’t leave.”

A stinging slap came across her cheek that rattled her skull. The smack made her narrow her golden orbs. The bitter King choked her as she widened her eyes as her body was tossed about. Soon it was being dragged as he gripped her hand, squeezing it as it went numb. Hazel eyes grew dark and narrowed, wrinkling his skin in a sickly manner. She was thrust upon the freezing cobblestone, her golden eyes narrowed further as her brows furrowed her rage. Trembling from the sudden frost that crawled and scratched at her skin.

“Henry, please.”

Crackling instead following, he stripped her fiercely as she begged and pleaded desperately. He grunted as his rough fingers traced against her smooth skin, making her shudder with dread.

Swishing followed as a whip stung her back, disaster pierced her flesh with a ripple of that freezing whip and chain that carved her skin. Crimson liquid spilled from the lacerations that followed.

In the darkness she was hurt. In the darkness Anne shuddered. 

_Where are you Catherine…_

Shouts and screams ensued through the night. Anne stirred terribly.

**Crack!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & critiques are always appreciated as this is the longest chapter yet :)


	9. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & critiques are always nice!

Waking up with a fright, Anne squinted in the shadows that loomed over. Soon the feminine figure gasped horribly as she collapsed upon the frigid floor. The foreigner, concerned that her Queen has been too tired to make it to the bed, was unaware of the scorches Catherine has limped through. Her bare feet padded against the floor as she spoke softly, “Catherine, get up, you’ve fallen asleep on the floor…” Her toes soon felt a warm liquid that felt sticky, Anne got on her knees to help lift the queen, only to feel seeping crimson amongst her dainty hands. Her pale finger soon doused in the blood that oozed from the Queen’s wounds. Widening her eyes in fear, Anne choked, “Catherine… What happened…” The spanish woman shifted slightly, crawling up to the pale lady. Moonlight shed itself upon the bleeding Queen, revealing her tattered cotton garments and the deep lashes on her back. Anne gasped in fear, shock filling her being in the shivering darkness, “Oh… Here, steady yourself on me, shall I call for a doctor?”

Croaking out with pain her throat, Catherine protested, “No.. No, don’t do that- Fetch a servant to bring warm water and a towel…”

Anne had worry swirling about in her eyes as her frail body struggled to lift the golden eyed lady onto the bed. The Queen was too weak and numb to feel the bitter sting of coldness that nipped away at the pair. She closed her eyes in sorrow as she lay in agony on the bed, whimpering into the sheets as the lacerations buzzed on her spine.

A timid maid handed the french lady warm water bucket that made her hands feel cozy, and placed the towel on her arm. Sighing, Anne thanked her and asked for the girl to go back to her duties in the night.

Coughing with an ache in her bones, Catherine felt the soaked warm cloth press against the scars. She winced in pain as Anne’s fearful emerald eyes cringed at the sight of the writhing royal. The warm water mixed with the blood she the french lady pressured the towel down. The Queen let out soft cries as the water sizzled against the wounds, the pressure stinging her bones. Tears streamed out in a hot mess as she panted and twitched. 

“Oh… I’m sorry Catherine.”

Cleaning up the last of the liquids, the Queen groaned as Anne proceeded to get another towel and asked a different servant to bring some hot water instead of warm this time. The first bucket of water that become cool now, and it wouldn’t help Catherine. Time ticked by as they waited for the pail, Anne sighed as she placed her hand on Catherine’s cheek. Her emerald eyes glossy with fear and worry for the Queen. 

“You’re so strong… You don’t have to strong constantly for me. I know you restrain yourself near me…”

Hearing those words grace her ears, the brunette let more tears fall. The droplets poured down, she clenched the sheets with her hands and let out a sharp breath. The burning of her flesh continued as the air struck its buzzing winds upon her back. She fidgeted as it did so, her orbs still spilling out tears, sniffling as she writhed. 

“I wish to take your hurt away…”

Anne had asked for warm honey and wine to come with the other hot bucket, the sweet smell came through the door as the servant handed the foreigner what was needed. Though the french lady was careful for them not to come to close to Catherine and hushed them out. 

“This… The wine will hurt a bit… I’m sorry if it’s too much, I’ll stop if you want me to. It’ll help you, you’re less likely to get infected…”

She patted a wine soaked towel along the spanish woman’s back, though the alcohol stung like bees piercing her flesh. Catherine howled as the stinging bothered her skin, making her grip the sheets as she clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut as the tingle coursed through her veins with ache. She trembled as the pain burned, she could only cringe and writhe as the unwelcome sensation poured through her senses. The scent of the wine had trailed up her nostrils and she flinched as the alcohol flowed. Though when Anne had once again dappled the alcohol onto her bare skin, she instead gripped the foreigner’s wrist as she cried out softly. The Boleyn lady could then feel the Queen’s pain that coursed through the bone and blood. That dreadful scorch that crawled and scratched against Catherine now wrestled Anne’s arm. The brunette let go and the buzzing stopped, the emerald eyed girl gasped sharply as the stinging fizzled away.

“Is that how you feel…”

Shutting her eyes as tight as possible, she let out another groan as she nodded in the buzz that flowed through her bones. 

Anne had a sad look on her face as she brushed her fingers through the cocoa hair. She soon moved away and saw that the wine was all cleaned on the scars. She brought her fingertips to the bowl of warm honey, it was more smooth from the heat and smelled sweet. The foreigner pressed her honey coated palms against the fresh cuts on the Queen’s back. Catherine sighed in relief as the sticky warmth numbed her stinging. She let the honey work into the wounds and felt blissful as Anne finished up. The pale french lady adjusted the spanish woman’s position as she wrapped bandages around her body with graceful movements. The golden eyed queen had warm light within her orbs as she smiled softly at the emerald gaze that watched with a longingly look. A peck fell upon the injured brunette’s smooth lips, and just as the warmth hit them, they vanished with cool air hitting them instead.

“Sleep. Please…”

Catherine nodded with slight aches in her neck as she eased down into the sheets, feeling the bed dip as Anne cradle her in the shadows. The Queen held tightly to the foreigner’s arms that surrounded her.

• • •

One month. The Queen had been silent for one month. Anne craved to hear the beloved voice to speak, but it never brushed her ears. She longed for the sounds of the angelic royal to just even barely whisper a hot breathe, instead her silence had followed for that painful month.

“Catherine?”

The woman was staring out a window that overlooked the garden. It was fall, and whatever vibrant green had existed in the garden had turned to crisp rustics. Amber eyes continued to glare at the autumn beauty of flowers. Anne sighed as the Queen did so, “Would you like to go outside? In the garden?”

Quiet had been the only noise that came from the brunette that gazed at the gardens. She nodded gently and padded the hallways with the french lady. Green eyes looked down as they walked the stone pathway to the outside. A small breeze swooshed by, giving cool air to the pair of royals. Catherine stepped around, wondering which flowers to look at. Anne could only focus on the Queen.

“Does it… Hurt still?”

No response followed, the spanish woman continued to look at the flowers. The french lady grew in fear that she might’ve brought back repressed memories and so she too became a bit silent for the walk. Her emerald gaze now just softly looked upon the garden’s goods and the ends of Catherine’s skirt. Another breeze passed by as they gently graced the gardens, making the foreigner shiver a bit, despite it not being chilly. She scratched her throat, afraid the frigid feeling might come back and crawl within her soul.

“Am… Am I the reason he did this to you?”

Catherine stopped in her tracks, her golden glare turned into a gaze as worry traced over her face. She turned around to see the Boleyn lady wiping away small tears and a strong ache banged in her heart.

“What… No, Anne no!”

The raven haired girl was shocked the Queen heard her mumble. Though even more surprised that the cocoa haired beauty had responded. More tears flowed down her rosy cheeks as she choked out, “I thought… You stopped talking because I hurt you? I burden you…”

The tall royal fiercely took the younger lady into a tight embrace, “You will never be the cause of my pain. I cherish you so much.”

“I’m sorry..”

“Stop. Don’t be sorry for what you have not done.”

Emerald orbs glistened as she looked into amber ones, their faces leaned in for a kiss in the garden. A blissful kiss.

Though hidden in a patch of flowers lay sapphire eyes that watched them. A daughter ran away with the sight in her memory.


	10. Dear Mary

Wandering down the halls will a smile on both their faces as Anne attempted to place carnations in Catherine’s hair but kept dropping petals.

“Oh hold still!”

This only made the Queen chuckle and shift even more, making the foreigner grumble as a flower fell on her face. The brunette’s smooth fingers brushed the flower away and the french lady sighed as they continued to walk. Even though there was a chilling silence still, the quiet was bearable for the pair. An understanding silence was echoed between them as they graced down the halls towards their chamber. Anne’s emerald gaze looked up at the golden one that warmed her skin as they padded together. 

It had been a few days since Catherine had spoken and the shorter lady had energy bustling through her mind as it had happened. Though today had been a calmer day. A sweet one filled with the wisps of cinnamon and maple. Anne basked in those scents as she couldn’t help but do so. The fact that the Queen sometimes woke up with the scent of crisp apples didn’t help her either. Spices put the french woman in spell that made her simply sigh with pleasantry. 

As the tall Queen opened the door, she walked a few steps until she stopped and stood in the light that shone from the radiant sunset. The bliss of the warm light coated her skin as she breathed with ease, “Did you enjoy dinner… I’m sorry we had it early I just didn't want to be near him with you around…”

The rosy cheeked lady softly smiled at the cocoa haired woman as she spoke with warmth in her tongue, “No.. Don’t apologize. I understand.”

Looking down with worry spread on her face, the amber eyed Queen gulped as she felt a tad bit miserable still. Green orbs looked up and saw that the spanish lady looked upset, her eyebrows furrowed as she leaned towards her. 

“Are you alright?”

Shaking her head slightly, the taller royal let out a breath as narrowed her eyes in thought. Anne admired the way her movements were smooth and subtle, the way the sunlight was glazed upon the cocoa hair, sparkling with the colors of amber. The raven haired lady gazed fondly at the angelic sight in front of her, though she let out a soft sigh in a gentle thought.

 _How can she be so heavenly, yet so sad._

Without thinking, her dainty fingers ran through Catherine’s wavy hair. Anne traced her fingers down her neck, making the Queen gasp. Shuddering slightly as the foreigner undid her dress, letting her palms linger in smooth areas. Soon enough, crimson lips pressed against the spanish woman’s neck. The tall woman let out a small sigh as the warmth tinged her throat. Soon enough, heat came pouring over the pair, covering them in its sparks of joy. Dainty, french hands continued to undo what remained on the spanish woman’s body. Moving elegantly to face the Boleyn lady, the Queen released her breath, the scent of autumn was laced in her mouth. Anne turned them around in a spiral, pushing Catherine onto the bed. The french foreigner was still fully dressed as she tended to the partially dressed Queen. Suddenly, Anne bit the lower lip of the brunette, making her grin through their kiss, “Feisty, are we?” 

Smooth fingers attempted to undress the woman above her that peppered her with clean kisses, though soon, the golden eyed woman stopped. Anne felt the shift and lifted her porcelain face from the smooth skin of the Queen. 

“Do you want… to stop?”

Nodding gently into the foreigner’s shoulder, Catherine sighed, “I don’t know if I could ah…”

“Alright.”

Anne beamed with understanding for the heated royal beneath her. Relieved that the french woman respected her choice, Catherine smiled as well.

Suddenly, shock buzzed through their bones as the door creaked open. Panicked thoughts raced through their minds as a sapphire eyed girl was in the entrance.

The raven haired woman immediately stood in front of the cocoa haired beauty that was trying to shuffle swiftly into sheets. Anne nervously croaked out with beads of sweat forming on her forehead, “Oh, good evening! Princess Mary, I… Uhm. Could you wait outside and close the door, the Queen is getting ready…”

Mary nodded and waited outside, her blue orbs stared at the closed door.

Shuffling rapidly as she raced out of the messy bed, Catherine panted as she proceeded to thrown on her night wear. Attempting to bring it back up neatly, but failing terribly, she brushed her wavy hair that streamed down like melting chocolate. 

“We don’t reek of…”

“No you smell like roses.”

“Don’t flatter me.”

Anne huffed as her cheeks grew rosier as Catherine opened the door for her daughter.

“Mary, my sweet mary…”

She lifted the child into her arms gracefully and smiled at her child, her warm amber gaze looked at her daughter. Speaking softly as she then placed the ocean eyed girl on the ruffled bed, hoping her child wouldn’t suspect anything, “Is there something the matter?”

The auburn haired girl cocked her head to the side as she smiled at the french lady, “Hello, Lady Boleyn.” Offering a kind smile back, the foreigner nodded her greeting as she sipped quietly on a shiny cup of water as she stood to the side, pretending as if she was reading papers that were empty on the desk.

Mary turned to her mother and mumbled a bit, her sapphire gaze shifted to the side, she nervously bit her tongue as she spoke.

“Mary… please speak up?”

Pausing for a moment, she realized that her daughter knew.  
_Please say otherwise…_

“You saw us kiss… Didn’t you…?”

Spitting out her water fiercely, the raven haired woman felt her mouth burn as the liquid raced out too fast and brushed heavily against her flesh. Her emerald eyes widened as she choked out the rest of the water, coughing vigorously.

Catherine’s soft amber gaze turned to a widened golden one as she softly gasped, “Oh.”

The Queen calmly asked her daughter, “Did you… tell anyone?”

“You.”

Snickering in the back, the freckled foreigner couldn’t help but chuckle. The spanish woman shot a menacing gleaming glare that made Anne grow scarily quiet. Heat rushed through the Queen’s veins as she looked at her daughter with furrowed eyes. She felt like she was being burned alive, as if flames were consuming her, but it was put out with Mary’s kind words, “I shan’t tell anyone.”

Coolly sighing, the brunette closed her eyes, “Thank you Mary… Go off to sleep now.”

The girl walked into the shadows of the night, and the cocoa haired woman closed the tall dark door.

“We have to be more careful…”

Anne nodded as she graced over to her Queen. Running her fingers through that chocolate hair that had a waviness to it. She embraced Catherine in the moonlight as the room became a bit more frigid. Shuddering as the frost crept through the two, they enjoyed the cold. It eased their beating souls and wild minds in that moment.

A terrifying knock shook the pair as a servant hit the door.

Opening the door, the Queen looked at the messenger boy wearily.

“Your Majesty…”

She nodded elegantly.

“The King tells you that there will be an execution tomorrow morning.”


	11. Tightrope

Swishing with silence, a navy blue dress was worn by the tall brunette. Her golden eyes glared through the halls as she and the french lady followed her. The freckled woman sighed as she rushed down the freezing stone with Catherine. Her pale skin grew rosy at tips as the frozen air coated her flesh. Shivering as the rushes of wind that blew against her as she speedily walked with the Queen made her uncomfortable. Her emerald eyes seemed more shy this day. Her breathing hitched as the spanish woman stopped in her tracks, the golden glare turned to face Anne. Leaning in close to the foreigner’s freckled face, the smooth skinned royal breathed, “We won’t be executed.”

Anne didn’t expect the warmth to cover her with a kind embrace that stemmed from Catherine’s lips.

“Are you sure?”

The Queen could sense the lady’s fear and doubt rooting from her heart. Seeing worry laced deep within those usual dazzling jade eyes that now grew dull out of the ice that surrounded their beings. The cocoa haired woman looked around for a moment, and swiftly pecked the scarlet lips. A soft smile was spread upon their faces.

“I’m positive.”

With that conversation seeded into their memories, they walked together out on the balcony where the auburn haired King already stood. The fierce brushes of frigid breezes slashed at them, blowing their hair as it swung about with its light blade of air. Narrowing her amber eyes, Catherine led her way up to the edge of the freezing stone that stung her fingertips with a single touch. Anne followed, desperately wanted to cling close to the Queen, but restrained herself in that buzzing cold misery. Her green orbs watered lightly as the wind was so harsh with its sword that droplets formed in her eyes but did not spill as she wiped them away.

_Why must today be so cold, autumn is full of warmth, but this makes me feel like I'm suffocating on air_

Sighing out with a shaky breath, the red lipped lady looked up towards the cloudy sky as her hands clutched her arms with a burning cold sensation. Catherine looked stern upon the gathering below them, her eyes commanded the loyalty of their subjects as they gleamed with intimidation. The Queen turned to Henry as she rubbed her arms in the frost.

“Who is being executed?”

His hazel eyes shifted to his wife, making her dread the answer even further.

“Two people.”

Golden eyes continued to look at him as a salty breeze passed by their bodies, making the Queen wince as it stung her eyes. 

“Who?”

The Boleyn lady shifted slightly as she looked down at the crowd of people below them, waiting to see who would arrive at the execution post. Her emerald eyes widened as she saw two ropes hanging and she couldn’t drag her green orbs away. 

“Two men of the court.”

Golden eyes widened slightly as she turned back to mass of people and was brushed with the claws of the frigid air. She sighed as she lowered her head gently and Anne pondered why the spanish woman seemed a bit upset. Soon a pair of men were being dragged up on the post beneath them where all three watched. One man screamed and shouted, rustling about as he tried to wrestle himself free. The other seemingly in pain and was already terribly battered and bruised, and too weak to even try and lift himself up. The crowd started to jeer at them, with unruly comments until the King silenced them with a wave of his hands.

“Why are they being executed?”

Henry was sternly silent as the guards tied the men up and placed them on stools, their necks forced upon the lasso. They trembled with fear as the awfully injured started to have silent tears drip down his face.

“They were caught having relations with each other.” 

Amber eyes widened as she saw the men being screamed at horribly once more, tormented with words and messy fruits. Catherine could feel the burning in their skin, the lava that coursed through their bodies instead of clean blood. Attacking them soon was the icy winds, scraping along the flesh, making them shiver. The frosty air bit at the royals as well. There was no satisfaction to deplete the inferno inside the men, this type of coldness only brought sadness to them and froze them while they burned on the inside. 

It made Catherine sick. She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw something off the balcony as her stomach knotted at the horrific buzzing inside and the sight before her. Though she remained composed on the exterior, tense, but composed.

Anne however still has widened green orbs and was petrified from the scene below. It felt like wearing that horrific dreaded collar again. The ice was piercing through the flesh with its frigid talons. It’s wings brush against her face with a gust of the frozen winds. She felt as if she was suffocating on the cold again. The numbing fresh air pierced through her soul, stinging her chest. Her heart felt penetrated with the winds of the arctic and wanted to spill tears out choking aloud. But instead, her hands gripped the balcony’s edge with a harsh clawing. Her nails digging into her own flesh with a polar touch.

The Queen’s eyes widened as she witnessed the people become more aggressive, shouting rambles of god and disapproval. The spanish woman wanted to cover her ears and fall down, but she couldn’t. Instead she was forced to watch as the guards steadied themselves, standing to the side of the stools of the men. A soft and short _I love you_ was whimpered out from one of the men. Catherine drew a sharp breath as they drew their feet back, ready to kick.

_Swoosh!_

Anne eyes widened the emerald in them dulled as she looked away in fear and disgust of the scene. She covered her mouth as she trembled to the side, the crowd continued to jeer. 

Catherine’s golden eyes widened, she clutched her hands against the side of the balcony as shock buzzed through. Her glare was glued to the appalling execution below. Two men that loved had been alive and now were reduced to corpses that had choked on the numbing frigidity of the sharp blades of wind and burning spikes of rope.

“You may leave now…”

• • •

Catherine had stayed in the cold closed off hallway where she could look out the glass windows to the garden. She didn’t want to be in the cold but she wanted to gaze upon the flowers. Shivering still from the morning, she sighed as she pressed her palm against the vertically long glass window. Though soon she heard footsteps, she continued to look out the glass anyways, ignoring whoever was coming.

Emerald eyes looked at the Queen with sorrow, the french foreigner gazed upon the woman she loved dearly. She went to place a dainty hand on Catherine’s shoulder but was halted with a voice laced with ice that stung her soul, “Don’t touch me…”

“I’m so sorry. I’ll make sure that never happens to us, I’ll be careful.”

Swiftly turning around the Queen glared at the Boleyn lady with golden eyes that narrowed in hatred. Her smooth hands pushed the french lady against the wall with an aching shove. Anne’s back hit the stone wall as the brunette dug her nails into the freckled flesh of her neck as she spat out, “How do you know that?”

Releasing her scorching grip, the raven haired lady had tears threatening to spill out from the pain that ripped at her throat and heart. The cocoa haired woman seemed vicious now, clawing at the walls in rage.

“I just… It’ll be ok Catherine. We’ll be fine-“

“NO WE WON’T!”

Breathing heavily as she trembled with outrage, Catherine glared at the green eyed woman who was trying to tame her.

“Catherine-“

“No..! Shut up!”

Anne sighed as she came closer to the frightened Queen who shook but reared back as Catherine screamed at her.

“It’s against the nature of god… It’s abhorrent… IT’S QUEER!”

Tears gushed out green eyes that narrows as she spoke with spite, “It does occur to you… that these words hurt me? Correct? I’M HUMAN TOO!”

With that, Anne left the hidden hallway filled with sadness and dread growing at a sickening rate in her soul.

Catherine felt regret and guilt build up in her throat as she whimpered out, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

_I love you…_


	12. Storms

Lowering her head in a terrible fix, the brunette snapped up with widened amber eyes. Fidgeting wildly, she felt rope tighten against her limbs in a dry burn. The Queen was being jeered at, tears flowed down her smooth cheeks as she felt an ache roar in her heart. She was a lion being chained up and mocked for all of England to see. A fool, no longer a sweet spanish rose, but a whimpering animal that sobbed in rags as she was drawn near a chilling post. Panic coursed through her veins a frigid fury, her eyes spilled icy tears as she looked to her side.

There was Anne, limp, her emerald eyes now dull as she had been choked. The foreigner was still alive as she burst into a fit of coughing and gasped in the freezing air that frosted her lungs. Her green gaze brightened with worry and doubt as she screamed wildly. The crowd chanted and screamed at the pair of royals that were being dragged to their eventual end. Roaring wildly with a pain in her voice every time she yelled, Anne was punched in the face by a guard, bruising her pale skin. 

Catherine shouted with a fire in her voice that cried out with agony seeing her love being battered. Her golden eyes glared around at the people that mocked and teased, Anne still tried to fight back, tugging and spitting at the soldiers with all her might. The freckled lady was met with a sword that cut her rosy cheek. Crimson liquid trickled in bits, the shivering steel stung her face with a toxic laceration. Droplets former bitterly in her eyes, green like the waving trees and full of life and colour like a fluttering butterfly, Anne choked out with hope in her soul. The former Queen wanted to break free from the scorching restraints that bound her with stings like no other. Catherine wanted to rescue her love, to embrace her one last time before their demise.

“Dear god… How did we end up here, Anne?”

Chuckling with a throb in her being, the foreigner smiled with irritation in her cheeks, “Oh… I’m so sorry my dear… Catherine… I’m so sorry.”

Her bitters tears mingled with the blood that trickled from her face in a frosted manner, making the twinge worse. Anne cringed at the burning of the wounds on her, this only made the brunette watching her grow fearful of the hurt that coursed and seethed through the foreigner’s blood and bones. The spanish woman’s amber orbs narrowed as the men continued to parade her through, she winced as they picked on her lover the most with their blades and snake like tongues that were drenched in the venom of their fangs. 

“No I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said those things Anne… I’m sorry, my love…”

Rain now poured through the sea of judgemental eyes that gleamed and glared at the pair of royals. The salty droplets felt like they seared the wounded flesh off of Catherine, she groaned in torture as she rocked her head. As she did so, the french lady couldn’t help but admire the way the cocoa hair flowed, drizzling down her shoulders in a wave of chocolate and cinnamon.

“God, you’re beautiful Catherine-“

Another bashing tear upon her freckles flesh was torn by an icy blade. Gasping and croaking in a horrendous torment, Anne choked out as her nose bled awfully when a slap hit her bridge.

Catherine felt useless to her love that was being bruised and battered due to their care for each other.

_How I long to reach out and comfort you in the silence of our warmth that heats us with joy and love, not this burning spike that seeks to pain you…_

“You’re beautiful too… Even in this rain of torment and suffering oh… So beautiful.”

More tears poured out of emerald eyes as those words laced through her ears, she chuckled as she knew how bloodied and bruised she was.

_Yet you still find me pretty._

The storms grew fierce in the sky with burning passion, the droplets heavily poured, drenching the pair of past royals in their beautiful imperfection. Sighing as she felt soaked, Catherine’s cocoa hair drizzled down her face like melted chocolate as it was wet now. Her golden eyes flowed as the sunset seemed to grow scarlet in the miserable weather. Bitter breath blew into Anne’s face, she scrunched her freckles nose as sour winds brushed her rosy cheeks and the salty water stung her wounds. Winding as she tried to release herself against the rough ropes, she realized she was truly strained against them. Her jade orbs gazed down in sorrow as light swirled around in them still, hope danced in her vision as she was carried to the final destination.

The world grew more frigid and less tender as the women were hoisted up onto the post, the people still berating them with cruel mouths. Placing their heads on separate boards, the former Queen closed her amber eyes tightly, letting black overtake her sight. The french lady tended as she felt a blade calmly glide over her body, she trembled as she felt the winds tear up. Catherine spat out with her last breath, “Oh Anne… I love you.”

Emerald optics opened ablaze looking at her golden love.

Lightning struck with a terrible thunder that roared wildly as the blades swung. The crackling was short.

**Swish!**

Breathing heavily she woke up with her blazing orbs widened, sweat trickled down her smooth skin. She sat up with gasps and clenched the sheets that overheated her skin. Catherine looked wearily as she choked on the burning air.

Emerald eyes looked towards the Queen with concern, Anne raced over to the bed, “Shhh… It was just a nightmare.”

Tears soon fell down the spanish woman’s cheeks as the foreigner traced her dainty fingers through the Queen’s cocoa hair.

“Shhhh… It was not real. It’s okay.. You’re safe.”

Embracing the french lady tightly as droplets streamed down her face in fear she cried into Anne’s chest, “Oh I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

The whimpering and trembling continued through the night, easing down at the freckled lady calmed her love with sweet kisses and calm words.

“Oh it’s alright… It’s alright.”

The shadows coated the women with its darkness, while the moonlight gleamed hope upon their beings in a joy like no other. Anne held Catherine’s face gently, rubbing her thumb against the smooth cheek. Their powerful gazes met as the Queen wept, clinging to the lady above her.

“I love you…”


	13. Snow

Emerald eyes widened in the frigid shadows that surrounded them with its raven’ wing. 

“You what…”

Amber orbs continued to spill chilled tears into Anne’s being as she whispered, “I love yo-“

She was cut off by a searing kiss on her smooth lips. Feeling Anne pressed up against her she sighed, her tears eased down as she bathed in the warming bliss that coated her. 

“I love you too.”

Catherine was still clutching onto Anne in fear that if she let go, this too would be a mere dream or fabrication of reality. The moonlight sprinkled it’s quiet shine on the pair as Anne steadied the Queen. 

“Sleep, Catherine.”

The cocoa haired woman sighed as she closed her eyes and held the foreigner.

“Stay?”

“Of course.”

• • •

Yawning as she woke up, she felt the Queen holding her as her back was warm and pressed against Catherine. Anne sighed as she squinted when sunbeams shone upon her freckled face. Enjoying the peace that coursed through the air in a sunny joy, the foreigner smiled softly as she shifted upwards. Her movements stirred the spanish woman as the smooth skinned Queen looked up at the beaming emerald eyed lady. 

“Do you just want… Quiet?”

Nodding gently, Catherine nuzzled her head into Anne’s lap. The pair of women eased into the bliss of calm weather. It was chilly, but the sun still rained upon them. Golden eyes gazed upwards at the french lady with awe. Looking down, the french woman blushed as she met the Queen’s fond stare. Chuckling softly as she watched the raven haired woman become flustered, the Queen raised her hand graced it against the reddened cheek. 

Despite the silence, the two shared a moment that was far greater than words. A moment of just steadiness, a relaxed bliss that coated them in soothing winds. 

Though now, the breezes brought much more frigid air that made Catherine tilt her head to see that outside the window there were flickers of snow. Anne gasped as her green orbs saw the pretty specks glide down through the air in the freezing flight. In awe over the snow she grinned and looked down at the cocoa haired woman, “Would you like to go to the garden?”

Hesitant to go out into the winter’s wings, she nodded slightly as she got up slowly.

“We’re bringing Mary as well…”

Emerald eyes looked at her with concern but respect, Anne got out of the bed with haste as she quickly got herself ready.

“At least clean yourself before you go and act like a child in the frost.”

The freckled foreigner scoffed as she put down the corset and instead reached for a towel as the golden Queen let out a breath with a slight smirk.

• • •

Giggling furiously as she skipped about with Mary in the snow, Anne grinned as she scooped the princess up. Screaming with joy, the brunette laughed as she threw a ball of icy snow at the french lady. The foreigner grinned madly as she ruffled the blue eyes girl’s hair in a playful manner.

Watching from a bench, the Queen smirked as her daughter ran about, chucking the snow at the angelic woman that marched around innocently.

“You’re letting yourself get beat by a child!”

The emerald eyed woman glared at Catherine as she clutched a frigid sphere, “You aren’t helping me here!”

Suddenly, the freckled foreigner felt wetness slush against her rosy cheek. Mary has thrown a snowball at her and some of the specks had landed in her mouth. Gagging and coughing as she felt the freezing flurries trickle in her mouth, Anne wheezed trying to rid herself of the dirt taste, “Oh you little… Get back here!”

Sprinting through the winter gardens, the daughter of the King raced through wilting flowers away from Anne that cackled with chunks of ice in her palms.

Laughing to herself at the silly sight, Catherine looked down peacefully as she let her amber eyes gaze upon the white coats of snow. Sighing an icy breath, she got up realizing that her daughter had lost her mittens and now had reddish tipped fingers.

“Anne! Mary!”

The snickering pair of girls turned around and looked at the Queen.

“Anne! Could you get another pair of gloves for Mary?”

The freckled lady nodded and smiled at Mary as she raced off inside.

The auburn haired girl walked up to her mother sweetly and let her lift her up.

“She’ll be back soon.”

• • •

Looking for a servant frantically, the rosy cheeked Anne scavenged for at least one maid or boy. Though instead she was met with a rough hand gripping her icy shoulder in an unfamiliar hallway.

“Oh!”

Whipping around her emerald gaze met the hazel orbs of the King. 

Her nerves buzzed with the iciness that’s coursed through her in fear.

“Greetings, my King.”

The foreigner bowed but her pale chin was grasped and lifted by Henry’s coarse fingers. Frightened, the french lady lost her stance for a moment but fixed herself with voices in her head yelling anxiously as the frost came back to her throat. 

“It’s a shame you aren’t the Queen…”

Jade orbs widened as the cool statement brushed her ears with an icy sting. She tried to choke out a word, but instead only a shivering gasp had come out as the man leaned closer. His dreadfully frigid lips pressed against her own rosy ones and she tried to push away at first. Though she saw the menacing hazel glare and whimpered as she became frozen. The horrendous feeling was back as she felt his palms do more than a fondle. The spikes of stinging ice pierced through with such agony she let out a small noise of pain as she felt her dress loosen and his hands caress her freckled skin.

_Make it stop… Please! I’m so sorry Catherine I- Make it stop! PLEASE!”_

• • •

The Queen furrowed her brows as Anne hasn’t come back yet, “Here Mary… Let’s go inside and warm by fire.”

Stepping through the snow that seemed like a blizzard to her as the flicks of snow turned to stings of ice on her skin as she marched back inside as she clutched her daughter. 

Racing swiftly while holding Mary carefully, her girl questioned softly, “Is Anne ok?”

“I hope so my dear, I truly hope.”

_It hurts Catherine… I’m sorry…_


	14. Flicker

Sighing as she set the observant girl down by a crackling fire that buzzed with its warmth, Catherine’s amber eyes looked around. Her golden eyes glared at the sizzling fire that burned with a light that danced about. Petite sparks glided softly around the flames that heated Mary’s rosy palms. Placing a blanket around her daughter with ease, she bent down and spoke softly to the blue eyed child, “I need to find Anne. I trust that you’ll stay here with the maids?”

Smiling softly, Mary nodded as her mother gave her a quick hug and disappeared into the frigid hallways of the palace. 

Her steps echoed in the chilled air as each step led her closer to a dull foreigner. She narrowed her amber orbs as she heard a soft sob that had all too familiar sound to it. 

_Anne…_

“Anne? Anne is that you?”

Hearing the Queen’s silky voice lace through the halls, Anne’s emerald eyes widened and she swiftly graced upwards. She began to race away, her rosy hands wiping away the tears that stained her freckled face as tears continued to stream. Gaining speed as she heard the french lady begin to run, Catherine called out with sincerity, “Anne! Come back!”

More icy tears flooded down her cheeks as she stumbled when running, her bare feet pressed against the frosty, hard stone sending frigid buzzes up her bones. Her hands clenched and reddened as she sprinted with determination to steer away from the spanish woman. The Queen ditched her own shoes, allowing her steps to be paced and free. Running barefoot down the halls of the freezing castle, her amber gaze caught sight of the swishing of the Boleyn lady’s dress as she turned a corner.

“Anne! Stop!”

Crying out with misery cracking her voice as she wept in her heavy breaths and long strides, “No! I’m sorry… Just, no!”

Doubt dreaded through the Queen’s blood and seeped into her heart.  
_Is she running… Because she no longer loves me…_

“Please!”

Emerald eyes faced the glass windows that ended her spree from the cocoa haired woman. Widening with the idea to jump out the window, she opted not to due to the winter that clawed the feasted upon the world outside. Turning around slowly she felt Catherine’s hot breath blow into her pale face that was coated in droplets of tears. 

“Anne?”

“I’m sorry…”

She began to sob into the Queen’s shoulder as she clutched onto her. The french woman shuddered as the iciness made her feel horrendous as if she was coated in a thick sludge that dripped on her soul.

“For what…?”

Weeping harsh tears, she convulsed as she clung to the worried Queen.

“Henry… He…”

Golden eyes widened as she embraced the foreigner tightly, holding the petite lady with a severe passion. Emerald eyes squeezed shut as droplets still spilled out with agony, she hung onto the smooth skinned woman that held her lovingly. 

“Don’t ever apologize for that… It’s not your fault.”

Heavy breathing turned shaky as more tears flowed out, she managed to stop her whimpering but now was out of breath and still crying. 

“Did you… connect…?”

Emerald eyes could only spill more tears as she nodded in Catherine’s arms, “You surely hate me now… I’m sorry, It’s my fault I-“

“Stop. It’s not. I don’t hate you, I love you.”

“But-“

“You couldn’t control his actions…”

Hearing the fact that her husband, that dreadful King had pressed up against her love like a snake wrapping around its prey made the Queen feel horrid. Only she could touch Anne that was in their own heated bliss, and the rough man had stolen that moment from her.

The foreigner resulted back to her trembling as she held onto the Queen in her tears of woe. The brunette laced her fingers through the silky hair of the Boleyn lady as she rested her chin on her head.

“This was never your fault. His actions are sickening and sinful.”

Hissing with hatred in her tongue, the golden eyes woman glared at the window where snow fell harshly.

“You’ve done no wrong, sweet dove.”

Her smooth fingers wiped frigid tears off of the freckled face as she gazed into emerald orbs that were glossy. 

“I assure you, I will protect you. I promise.”

Sniffling she felt the frosted claws release her neck and sighed in relief. The spears of air no longer suffocated her like the King’s hand had done so with ill manners. Still clinging to Catherine ever so tightly in a clutch, her emerald eyes widened as she felt her feet being lifted off the ground. Cool air swept her up and the Queen held the foreigner in her arms as she began to step swiftly down the freezing halls coated in shadows. Anne looked up at Catherine’s face and was in awe by the focus and beauty marked upon it. The foreigner’s glittering orbs gazed at the honey stare that looked towards the walls with the intention to serve. Reaching her rosy tipped hand upon the smooth cheek of the Queen, she brushed her thumb against the face lovingly. Her hand trailed down to the cocoa hair that flowed gracefully as the spanish woman sped through the halls. The french lady combed her fingers through the soft hair of the Queen and then looked forwards. 

“I’ll fetch a servant while you stay with Mary.”

Nodding softly as the tall woman placed her down gently upon a cozy blanket near the crackling fire, Mary sat by Anne. 

“My mother looked worried.”

“Oh, she’ll be good, it shouldn’t make you worried. Sorry I couldn’t find your mittens.”

“It’s okay, at least you’re here.”

Those kind words that left the sapphire eyed girl’s mouth warmed the foreigner’s soul. Smiling softly as she gleamed at the dancing flames, she watched and sighed at the bright sights that pressed heated air against her frigid flesh that aches from the ice. She sat up and brought the auburn haired child closer to her, placing some of the cover upon the King’s daughter. Staring at the sizzling sparks that emitted the warmth, the pair sat in silence beside the fireplace.

Catherine and maid holding a tray of biscuits and tea bustled in. Sighing, the Queen thanked the lady and took the tray as the maid left. She padded over and placed the tray in front of the pair that rested by the glowing flickers. Pouring a cup of tea for each, she sighed as she watched Mary nibble softly with a biscuit in her petite hands. The Boleyn lady took a cup of the warm tea and brought it to her lips and silently sipped it. It was quiet, but it suited the aura of the room. Together they watched the flames sizzle and leap, crackling softly and burning with a gentle passion of warmth. Catherine’s daughter soon grew drowsy and closed her bright blue eyes and dozed off leaning upon Anne.

“We should tuck her in…”

“We?”

Anne glanced up looking at the Queen softly as she gave a soft smile. Catherine gazed at her lovingly with amber eyes, “Yes… We.”

The spanish woman’s voice was soft and laced within was a kindness that coated the foreigner’s heart with a sweet passion.

Lifting Mary up calmly, the french lady carried the girl with ease as the pair of women walked down the hall together with a grace that eased the storms that brewed about.

• • •

Ruffling dresses and gentle swishes followed suit as giggling danced in their room. Another month had passed and it was now the charms of December. 

Catherine was still doubting if she should allow this, but Anne pressed her rosy lips against her smooth face and the Queen gave in again. 

They sat by the fireplace as the freckled foreigner pressed against the smooth skinned Queen. Soon enough, the raven haired lady had pushed them onto the floor in her lust. Emerald eyes darkened as she continued to kiss the spanish woman. Little noises emitted from the brunette’s lips as the heat coated over her body. The flames sizzled as the french woman continued to rub against the woman below her. Burning passionately was the fire beside them that let out the only source of glow in the night. Gasping as she started to loosen the material she wore, Catherine groaned as she felt the direct warmth of the flickers brush against her skin.

Grinning with a glint her jade orbs, Anne whispered a hot breath filled with sweet nothings. The Queen’s skin grew hot and reddened slightly at the sighs the french lady was uttering in her ear. Heat coursed through her flesh as she heard the noises she herself was making as the freckled lady continued to fondle with her. Breathing steadily as the foreigner had stripped her bare her amber eyes gazed at Anne who rose to rid herself of her own attire. 

Biting her lip as she saw the freckled skin that revealed itself fully as the garments dropped, Catherine hummed gently as Anne lowered herself down beside her in the shadows lit by tender flames. Peppering kisses against the Queen’s smooth chest she smirked as the cocoa haired woman had sighed once more as she cocked her head backwards.

“You lock-“

Another whine escaped her mouth as the freckled french lady pressed hot lips against her pulse.

“Locked the door?”

“Of course…”

Passionately pressing up against their bodies, the pair of royals entangled themselves in their love.

Though a hazel eye that belonged to a gritty King glared through the keyhole. His sight saw the pair wrapping themselves in the darkness lit by the flickering fire.

Stepping back into the darkness he left the pair to themselves, though a dread coursed through his veins

The golden and emerald gazed darkened as they longed for the tender touches in the night.


	15. Till Death Do We Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last few chapters now guys

Laughter brightened the pair of royal women’s morning as Anne peppered kisses upon Catherine in their bed. The foreigner got on top of the Queen and grinned as she went south down the smooth skin. The brunette whimpered and whines as the french lady teases her senses but then was stimulated by the heated red lips. Bucking her hips her eyes widened, golden eyes, bright and wide. She gasped and shifted, “Anne… Anne! Stop!”

The raven haired woman perked her head up, worry swirled within those emerald optics as she gazed at the Queen, “Ah.. We can just lay here. If you want. Whatever you want, love?”

Nodding slightly Catherine sighed, Anne crawled from the sheets and rested her freckled body upon the smooth one of Catherine’s. She placed her head gently on the bare chest as the spanish woman brushed her fingers through the foreigner’s silky hair. The warmth settled in peacefully as the pair eased into their company. Though the cocoa haired woman shifted her gaze to the door with a fright as the knob rattled and it swung open with a slam.

Anne wriggled underneath, attempting to hide as the Queen covered herself with the sheets of the bed. 

Hazel eyes glared at the stripped Queen and the man grumbled, “Good morning, Catherine.”

His stern gaze halted as he saw that his wife was bare and he frowned as she glared fiercely back at him with her golden eyes. 

“Say hello to Anne for me under those sheets, my dear.”

Her amber orbs widened and felt the cold breath of the foreigner on her lap gasp as her head lifted to see Henry with her emerald gaze. His dreadful stare froze the french lady as the King saw that the foreigner was also naked, with his wife, in bed.

“Both of your presences are required in the afternoon.”

He huffed as he watched away with a sickening scrunch on his face, the auburn haired man padded into the hallways slamming the door. The shut of the door made Anne wince and she jumped at the scene. She trembled slightly as she looked up at her lover with a concerned gaze. The cocoa haired woman could only sigh and cling to the Boleyn lady. Nuzzling her head into the side of her Queen’s chest, the freckled lady furrowed her brows as she clutched her palms on Catherine’s waist. Their breathing grew heavy and doubt rushed in with its toxic fangs, sinking into the minds as they embraced in the morning.

_”I’m sorry.”_

• • •

“We’re to go when the sunset falls?”

“Indeed, Anne.”

Sighing as they trudged through the snowy gardens, the pair shared a tense silence.

“What do you think will happen?”

“I don’t know, Anne.”

The french foreigner looked down as she padded in the white iced fluff. Her steps became slow as she felt the Queen’s boiling blood from nearby and from far away. The brunette turned to see her companion standing still in the frost that surrounded them with it’s freezing claws.

“Anne?”

The Boleyn lady was silent as she felt tears turn to ice that dripped down her rosy cheeks from her emerald orbs. Anne had tears flowing down her freckled face and she sniffles in her misery. Clutching her own arms in a dread that crawled through her bones with an ache that pierced with a frosted beak. The wind pushed against her body with a fierce frigid gust as she stood weeping. Blowing wildly from the breeze that scraped by her being, the raven hair of Anne ruffled in the brewing.

“Oh Catherine… I- I’m scared.”

Rushing over swiftly as her steps crunched against the snow she raced in, the brunette thrust her arms around the foreigner. Hoping her embrace would warm the french lover up the tiniest bit. Her golden eyes gazed fondly into the jade ones that still cried, a smooth thumb swept those tears away and held Anne tightly in the winter. As the snow fell down in fast flurries, the green eyed lady whimpered, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Humming gently, Catherine pressed her lips to the freckled woman’s ear, “You shan’t, I promise.”

Falling fiercely upon the pair as they stood embracing in the frigid gardens, the snow coated their hair and garments. Anne’s tears flowed gently down her cheeks now as she watched each white speck dance. Twirling around and prancing like a ballerina, the frozen droplets caressed the air and emerald orbs watched tenderly. Sighing, she turned her face to bury in once more in the nook of the Queen’s chest and shoulder. Her freezing cheeks pressed against the smooth skin and she took in the scent of honey the spanish woman seemed to have. Waves of cocoa hair covered the pale face of the Boleyn lady as she leaned her chin over the silky, black hair.

Anne wanted this moment to last forever, despite the freezing bites of winter, she basked in the warmth that was her Catherine. It was quiet, but she basked in the silence that coated the world to them. Even though it was this dreadful time of winter that crawled upon the land, her green orbs awed at the soft snow that graced their skin. She so desperately wanted to stay like this forever.

Shivering now from the cold, the french lady held the Queen even tighter. The golden eyed woman felt the foreigner’s trembles and released the embrace for a moment, her smooth hands intertwined with the petite pale ones.

“It’s time.”

“You speak as if we’re about to die.”

“We won’t.”

“Are you sure it’s time?”

“Yes.”

“The moment flew by.”

“Time is a curious creature.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, little dove.”

Holding her freckled hand desperately as they trudged through the snow that crackled as they marched through the winter storm, Catherine furrowed her brows. Golden eyes glared through the entrance as the shimmering sunset fell upon the sky with a burning passion. Anne fidgeting as she was holding the Queen’s hand, she was becoming anxious at what the King had in store. Nervously biting her lip she let the cocoa haired woman lead the way to the doors of the main hallway. 

“Catherine?”

The Queen paused before she ordered the guards to open the hallway for her.

“It’ll be ok.”

“I trust you.”

The dark oak doors opened, the large doors freaked and came to a thudding stop. Henry sat at the end, a menacing glare that shot through the pair. He was laying upon the throne and sighed, cocking a brow as the anxious women approached. Anne was clinging to the brunette with a nervousness to her clutch as hazel eyes stared at the french lady.

“So… My wife. And this french scoundrel.”

Golden eyes narrowed fiercely at her husband, a calm growl crawled from her voice, “Do not speak of your guest, in such a way.”

“Oh! It seems that she is now a guest in your life, or shall a put it. A whore. A Boleyn Whore.”

Anne’s emerald eyes widened and her freckled fingers held onto Catherine’s smooth ones for her life. 

Narrowing the amber glare she already had, the spanish woman approached the King with a harsh step towards him. Her palm refused to let loose the petite pale hand of the foreigner. A fire burned within her soul and consumed her being as she stared at the auburn haired man down. The flames danced about in her heart, blazing bewildered and with a dread for the hazel eyed person that chuckled before her.

“She is not a whore.”

“Oh, but she is. Anne Boleyn is a slut!”

The court members shuffled with widened eyes, they watched the bitter couple bicker over the status of the french lady that was now fearful of the words that spat out. Henry screamed out once more, anger booming with his horrid shouts that frightened Anne.

“She’s nothing more than a cunning vixen, and she’s entangled you in her tail. You’ve had affairs.”

A freezing hush washed over all the royals. The Queen’s amber glare widened as the shouts pierced her mind. It wasn’t a rumor, no, it had been declared by Henry himself. Panic coursed through the smooth skin she had, the cocoa haired angel felt weak as the freckled woman cling to her desperately. A fright scratched and tore away at the royals being, years started to form by the emerald eyes of Anne. The frigid droplets started to pour down her face as the silence overtook and surrounded the pair. An itch clawed through her neck and penetrated her voice, she choked as the quiet judged her every slight breath.

The King let out a cackle, “But let this french fox be graced and saved by my hand…”

Anne held Catherine even tighter, her nails dug into the smooth, chilled skin. Her green orbs watered more as she feared the words that were to follow the sickening ones that floated.

“Anne Boleyn, the new Queen.”

The foreigner screamed as she felt Catherine being ripped from her gaze and grasp. Her shouts and sobs grew louder and her voice shrieked with a dreadful sadness that dropped and overflowed the frozen air. The now former Queen felt herself collapse as she was dragged harshly away from Anne.

“Let Catherine be known no longer… Goodbye, love.”

Golden eyes dripped with stinging tears that burned her own smooth flesh. The droplets sizzled and stung, the ache made her sick as she felt herself being pricked by every fish of air.

“I’m sorry, dove.”

With that she vanished from the new Queen’s emerald glare. Tears overflowed her pale skin and arched her heart. Crying and shaking as the men pierced her wrists and scraped the french Queen against the rough, horrid flood. The raven haired woman continued to screech and shout, her sadness and anger raged in her voice as she called out with desperation. Emerald eyes shut tightly as she watched the world go black. The ice coated her being. Her shouts stopped as she let the frigid claws of winter comb her freckled flesh. Her cries grew to whimpers and trembles, a pain in every shift as the freezing frost ate away at her being. The droplets that fell from her eyes became iced as she was dragged away. 

• • •

Her time as Queen made her sickened and she dreaded every breath she took. The sharp air strikes her heart and burned her emerald orbs. Sighing as she longed to see those honey eyes again, to grace the spanish rose she loved so dearly. The french vixen had dull eyes that halted against the salty oceans and she constantly frequented the garden. 

Once walking, she let her pale finger prick against a rose. She fell into the blood stained roses and cried her heart out that day. 

Her desperation strengthened.

_Catherine…_

• • •

The day her love passed, she sobbed in her loneliness. She wore yellow. 

A shade that reflected the golden gaze that tended to her so dearly. 

Her cheeks were stained with tears and aches as she shook tremendously in the darkened night. She surrounded her room with flowing roses, of all shaded. 

Letting the numbness overflow her senses, the frost stabbed and prodded at her flesh and bone. The freckled foreigner succumbed to the frigid air that thrust and clawed at her with icy talons. The wings blew a freezing wind that made her choke as she cried. Her weeping grew quiet and then bursted as the arctic stings buzzed through her bones and made her back raw and frigid. The chills ran down her spine and pierced with a gnaw that made her scream in the shadows that consumed her body.

Grieving in her pain and ache, Anne sobbed in the soft moonlight that beamed against her freckled neck.

• • •

Execution day.

She had no fear no longer. She sighed as she let the numbing convulsions coat her being. Emerald orbs closed tightly, imagining a warm amber gaze as she breathed out with a loving sigh, “I forever love you, Catherine.”

Black overtook the world in a discomforting tenderness that made the french woman sore.

• • •

Her emerald orbs glared as she woke.

The memories flooded in as she rose with a twinge in her brain.

She was here now.

Met with a group of women that stared at her as she stared back.

“Hello, Anne.”


	16. Years

Anne squinted as the burning white light faded, she widened her eyes to see a caramel skinned woman above her. 

“Where… Am I…?”

The hazel eyed woman hesitated for a moment, she opened her mouth but only silence drifted out, she didn’t know what to say. Though eventually, she spoke and out came a silky voice, “You’re in Edinburgh. In England.” 

“Ah.”

“This may seem odd. Though… You are, Anne Boleyn?”

The emerald eyed woman looked down at her hands and legs, her gentle fingers graced against her freckled face.

“I am indeed.”

“I’m Catherine Parr, we haven’t been alive in a long time.”

“Pardon?”

“Henry’s wives, remember.”

“Right.”

“It’s the twenty-first century now.”

The french lady choked on air as she heard what the taller woman had said.

“We haven’t been alive for about… five-hundred years…”

“Holy shit.”

Catherine chuckled softly as the Boleyn lady was in shock over the time.

“I’m assuming you have… Your memories of the past and the knowledge of the present now?”

A little buzz streamed through Anne’s brain and she nodded.

“That’s good, the others are waiting.”

“Others?”

“The other wives, one seemed concerned about you not waking yet.”

“Oh.”

Green orbs scanned the caramel skinned woman once more, Catherine Parr seemed now to be a woman of color. She had deep, dark brown hair that was extremely curly and slicked to the side. Her fingers were long and her legs were too, the woman was quite tall. The former queen sighed as she creaked the door knob, her gentle hazel eyes looked at Anne. Her green eyes gazed out the door to see four other women buzzing about, a blonde woman with sapphire eyes that immediately looked at Catherine. Another woman with a wavy pixie cut was staring boredly at a bright screen in the dim room, her smooth was dark and smooth. A freckled lady sat with her legs crossed as she held a little gecko, she had sleek black hair, the ends were a fading pink.

Though the freckled Anne stared at the last woman that was previously talking to the full chested blonde. Golden eyes glared into the emerald ones as looked at each other. 

The spanish woman had cut her cocoa hair short and it now had golden edges, her skin and features were the same before, yet now she had a caramel tint to her flesh. 

“You must be Anne! I’m Kat!”

The thin, freckled lady had ran up to the Boleyn lady with rosy cheeks and bright smile.

“Katherine Howard…?”

“Yea! We were… cousins! Right?”

“Yes.”

The blonde stepped up and reached out with her soft hand, “Jane Seymour.”

“Ah. Yes.”

The german woman clicked a remote and looked up to give a smile, “Anna.”

The cocoa haired, first queen continued to glare at the green eyed lady, causing Anne to feel heat rise in her freckled skin. Her stance wobbled slightly as she kept her emerald orbs locked with the amber ones that gazed at her lovingly. The spanish woman’s fingers waved as she gave a soft smirk.

“Catherine. Catherine of Aragon.”

Cathy looked at Anne and Catherine and raised her eyebrow and sighed while smiling, “So. Let’s get to it shall we.”

Anne cocked her head as she felt the night’s shadows drape across them through the windows.

“Oh right, let’s explain it to her.”

• • •

“Oh.”

The emerald eyed lady looked down at the wooden floor, as she breathed out, “So, we’re going to London eventually…?”

The curly haired Cathy sighed, “No, we’ve actually got to go to London tomorrow.”

Glaring at the floor, she narrowed her green orbs, the eerie thought crept through her mind, “How long was I… Asleep for?”

The seemingly tired, caramel skinned woman looked at her, then looked towards the other women in the room. She sucked her tooth in thought and let out another sigh.

“Three years.”

Widening her eyes, her freckled face shot up as shock buzzed through her veins, “Three years…?”

Cathy nodded sadly as she leaned against the wall, she saw the ache on Anne’s face as the lady realized how long it had been.

“I was first to be revived… Everyone else buzzed back after a week, but you… We thought you were dead to be honest…”

Anne sighed as she furrowed her brows.

“Sleep it out.”

Catherine stepped over to the stirring french woman that fidgeted while the other queens left to their own rooms.

“You can sleep with me…?”

“I don’t know, the last time I saw you… It was just…”

“Little dove?”

The freckled, former queen clutched her sides but soon followed the cocoa haired angel into the dark room.

• • •

Freezing air made the freckled woman shiver as as sighed, she was shuffling herself away from the brunette that clutches herself desperately in the frost. The pair were on separate sides of the frigid bed and sighed as the moonlight had barely warmed them. Emerald eyes turned glossy as the cool air stung terribly, her skin had rosy edges from the freezing and she held herself tightly.

The smooth skin of the spanish woman was brushed with the hairs of the chilling breeze. Longing desperately for the gentle touch but not receiving anything, she let the polar winds consume her being in the aching shadows. A throb in her heart made her sickened as she held back tears that threatened to spill out as icy droplets. She felt awful, the cold scratched and clawed at her being and howled within her bones. 

_How could I be a fool… She wouldn’t love me after these years…_


	17. Run

Rising from the sheets, the petite woman squinted her eyes as she felt the sunlight blaze into the room. She shuffled a bit, but didn’t fully rise as her gaze caught the now caramel skinned woman strip. Her tired emerald eyes lingered until the golden eyed woman turned around and glared at her with a cocked eyebrow. The raven haired lady turned red as the heat rushed through her skin.

“It’s rude to stare…”

That smooth voice struck her ears with an ache that she remembered dearly. The amber glare petrified the french woman once more as she fidgeted. 

Soon enough, the brunette walked towards the pale lady, her smooth fingers grasped her jaw. 

Anne nearly choked as the sudden clutch frightened her, the hotness boiled through her veins and buzzed as the two gazed into their eyes. The long fingers released their hold and Catherine disappeared into the bathroom.

Dainty fingers reached to touch her own rosy cheeks on her freckled face. Sighing as the heat now flowed away and the air became cool in the bits of sunlight, Anne shuffled out of the bed and adjusted the sports bra she wore and put on some deodorant. She draped a pastel yellow sweatshirt over her body that she assumed was Catherine’s and walked out of the room where she immediately heard sizzling. 

Her green eyes saw that the blue eyed blonde was in the kitchen with the cocoa skinned woman that had a pixie cut. 

_Jane and Anna._

They then shifted to the curly haired woman who was holding a cup of coffee while she sat on a stool leaning against the kitchen island. 

_Cathy._

“Good morning. Where’s Kat?”

Parr’s silky voice spoke with a yawn, “She’s still taking a shower.”

Though soon, Jane turned and looked at Anne with furrowed brows as Anna cocked her head to side. The french lady looked at the two and spoke with uncertainty, “Oh, erm.. Pardon?”

The curly haired woman with a deep voice spoke once more as she flicked her sight towards the Boleyn lady, “They’re looking at you because nobody’s that close with Catherine. She doesn’t let anyone touch her or snuggle, nor does she touch any of us. You shared a bed with her.”

Cathy raised a brow as she sipped her coffee.

The sapphire eyed woman chimed in, “Yea, it’s just odd for Catherine to let someone in her room. Sure she talks to us and we’re all friends but, she isn’t that close with anyone.”

Anna coughed as she put her hands on the counter, “She called you ‘lil’ dove.’ Catherine isn’t one to give nicknames…”

Anne looked a bit dull as the other Queens spoke to her. But then seemed to furrow her brows in concern, “Oh it’s… It’s nothing.”

Jane sighed and went back to cooking with Anna while Cathy shrugged and her hazel eyes went back to watching the two. Though the german woman spun around with a spatula in hand, “You didn’t fuck, did you?”

The last Queen choked on her drink and spat some of the coffee out as Anna spoke. The blonde shrieked at the cocoa skinned woman, “Anna!”

“What?!”

The blue eyed woman softly hit the german woman’s shoulder as she grumbled and went back to the stove. 

The raven haired lady now seemed uncomfortable as her gaze shifted away with each bicker. Wiping her lips with the sleeve of her blue hoodie, the curly haired woman went back to drinking her coffee slowly and looking tiredly downwards with hazel eyes. 

Emerald eyes widened as she felt a smooth hand pat against her shoulder. Anne turned around and locked eyes with her past beloved. A twinkle shone in her bright green eyes and then faded as Catherine spoke quite coldy, “Go take a shower, I set up everything for you in there.” Her golden eyes glared downwards and saw her pastel yellow sweatshirt the freckled lady wore. Sighing, she moved past Anne and looked towards Cathy.

• • •

Pouring down in heated, speedy droplets, the shower head released hot beads of water that trickled down the freckled flesh. The hot waters splashed and the raven haired woman sighed. Her legs felt weak and she gripped onto the side bar with a lovesick ache that throbbed in her bones with a sickening frost. Warm water continued to shower upon her trembling body. Emerald eyes looked downwards as she slowly lowered with ease, she sat with her her legs pushed against her bare chest. Rushing down her rosy back, the steaming liquid flowed with heated claws. Pricking at the edges of her green orbs, were boiling tears. They streamed down her face, mixing with the warm droplets from the shower. Burying her face into her knees, Anne sobbed as the heat consumed her with talons and wings of fire. She whispered to herself in the midst of her weeping.

“She doesn’t love me. Not after this. Oh I'm such a fool…”

• • •

Catherine looked at the group with her golden eyes and took a seat by Cathy. 

“Good morning.”

Jane smiled brightly at the woman as she slid her a plate with a blueberry pancake.

“Thank you.”

“Of course!”

The blonde went back to cooking as she hummed softly as she moved her fingers gracefully. 

The spanish brunette took her fork and placed it in the pancake gently, but then stopped and moved her amber gaze to the caramel skinned woman drinking coffee. Hazel eyes looked back at her as she took another sip. Sighing softly, the brunette with a faded sunny dye placed her fork down, “How’s Anne? Is she adjusting well?”

Cathy put her coffee down and looked down at the kitchen island counter, her hazel eyes looked exhausted but were still full of life.

“Quite… odd.”

“I asked if you two had sex.”

Jane once again slapped Anna for repeating the sentence.

Catherine chuckled, “She probably got flustered.”

Cathy looked down as she took another sip. Golden eyes narrowed as she saw the motion, her amber orbs looked at blue ones as Jane spoke softly, “She actually, seemed rather unphased… She didn’t really show any emotion.”

Clutching her cross necklace, the cocoa haired woman sighed, “Oh.”

Soon enough, the taller freckled lady walked out of her room with a pastel pink cropped sweatshirt, her cocoa eyes immediately noticed how Catherine looked uncomfortable, “Are you alright?”

Kat walked over looking worried as the spanish woman began to shift. 

“I… I…”

The blonde looked doubtful, she reached her hand out and graced over the golden eyed woman’s arm with sincerity, “Do you… Like Anne?”

Silence.

“A long time ago… I did so dearly. Oh I’m a fool to think…” 

Rushing up she ran out the door, she sprinted away with doubt and foolishness in her bones.

The other queens stared at the opened door and then looked at the emerald eyed lady that had just walked in.

“Did something… happen?”


	18. Raining Roses

Hazel eyes looked at Anne as the door slammed shut with a thud. The last wife felt shaken as she placed her coffee down and began to stand up and speak with her deep, smooth voice, “Well. It seems Catherine has run out.” 

Emerald eyes widened and she trembled slightly, she looked to the full chested blonde with a bewildered look swirling in her green orbs. The sapphire eyed woman had a startled face, her crystal blue orbs were wide with fright. Breathing out shakily, she spoke to the freckled lady, “I… She just ran. After…”

Pausing as her words drifted out, Jane sighed as she held herself against the counter. Anne noticed the third Queen looked uncomfortable as she shifted her gaze with speed. Those ocean blue orbs darted away with fear. The petite, freckled wife stepped closer as she searched their stared for a desperate answer.

“After, what…?”

Katherine held a glass of orange juice and brought to her lips with nervousness trailing through her veins. The woman with a wavy black pixie cut looked to the side, rubbing her sore shoulder. Cathy sighed as she narrowed her hazel eyes, glaring at Jane who was now dripping a cold sweat. The blonde spoke up once more, her sapphire optics locking with the jade ones of the second wife.

“I asked if she liked you… As in love.”

Immediately Jane spat out the rest in a shivering fright, “She confessed! B..But it seemed that you didn’t like her back…”

“I do love her!”

Anne felt a buzz rush up her spine as tears spilled out her emerald orbs that shone with a deep sadness. Frigid droplets trailed down her freckled face as she sobbed loudly again.

“Of course I love her!”

Clawing and freezing the poor soul, emerald eyes dripped with sadness. Her body went numb as she collapsed to the floor as the ice ached in her writhing bones. Polar talons tore at her flesh as the world around her went a charcoal black, it looked as if it was midnight with no sight of a burning star. Instead, the winds of the frigid, barren world swept around her freckled skin. Shuddering with a sting, her flesh felt the gushes of icy blows buzz about her being and soul. Closing her eyes with a tight, trembling squeeze, the french lady sucked in sharp breath as her cries went mute and the bitter tears streamed down her body in a pain like no other. It felt as if the necklace surrounded her neck once more, choking her of the sunrise and light that was the spanish angel. 

Chilly nails grasped against her buzzing flesh and she screamed a silent cry as the ice ripped her heart but kept it whole at once. The barren midnight tortured her in this state as the cold was never ending to the woman. Fiercely being stripped of her warmth and sun, she felt the canines pierce into her throat, the winds were claiming her with serrated breezes of the arctic.

Though soon, she felt her body being lifted gently by a tropical gust. Feeling a twinkle of a softly glowing star brush against her with a ray of warmth. A sweet sun burned giving her a breath. Her tears now dripped slowly, they no longer rushed out her iced emerald orbs. There was no stinging of the bitter frost that clutched onto her heart with a salty sadness that cut into her soul and bled an unfortunate crimson.

Sizzling brightly with a heated press she felt the glimpse of light turn a burning golden ray pressing against her neck with hot lips. Gasping as the heat seared into her flesh, she tossed about as the warmth sept into her blood. Writhing as she felt the lips trail everywhere, smooth fingers caressed her in the midnight that coated the world around her. Emerald eyes blazed open to see the angelic figure glow with a gentle amber. The world the pair resides in wasn’t heaven, it was the night that consumed the Boleyn lady with smooth feathery wings that shed golden feathers that trickled upon the freckled woman like bloody tears. Basking in the euphoria that was the silky air that hummed against her flesh, the french woman stretched her limbs out letting the shadows override her. The light strained out across her being and she sighed as the bliss ached in her bones in a graceful touch. 

She let out a gentle groan as she felt the moonbeams curl around her being, the golden glows turned to the sunlight that rubbed against her flesh. It wasn’t really the spanish Queen that pressed against the french woman. Was it?

No, it wasn’t, just the silky midnight giving the petite lady her desires. Her longing to be touched and desperate to be graced by the strawberry scent of the flowy cocoa hair that was now streaked with golden edges. Dainty fingers reached out as she was held gently by the twinkling midnight that drifted her away. The emerald eyed lady craved to be loved by the other Queen. To feel the heat flush up her blood and bones, to feel the buzz and sparks writhe in her veins with every lip lock. She enjoyed the peaceful corruption she felt from the angel that blessed her with such passion. A beat and the silence came. The twists of moon and sun faded and the raven haired woman felt herself drift downwards. The inky black night lowered her into bliss.

Sharp thorns pricked her freckled skin, she felt the crimson drip down with a slick fall. Thorns caressed her freckled body as she graced downwards. Though soon, the crimson droplets shifted into the scarlet of the petals. Healing her scratches and lacerations were the puddle of roses that coated her back. The deep crimson colors flourished against her freckled flesh as they rested her. Cool rain fell down from the barren night sky, pouring against her skin. Falling upon her scarlet lips was a rose, it pricked her mouth and she felt the world light up.

Gasping for air she felt herself waking up. Soft voices paused and eyes looked at her stir.

“Anne?”

She was on a train.

“Anne!”

Emerald eyes caught a glimpse of a golden woman that glared at her with amber eyes through the window. Immediately she got up and started to sprint. 

The other queens shouted at her to stop but she felt her legs move swiftly. She jumped out of the train door and ran to the woman that began to walk away, her ticket falling down like a feather. The rain poured heavily now, soaking Anne and Catherine in each step that took. The steps the french woman took splashed wildly as she galloped in the cool downpour.

Anne picked up the wet ticket and screamed, “I need you!”

Catherine spun around with tears in her eyes as she trembled and gasped out, “What?”

The french woman embraced the spanish rose with a tight clutch as she whispered loudly, “I love you.”

The queens screamed from the window for the two to get in the train as the steamed pumped out.

“What…?”

“I love you-“

She was cut off by a searing hot lips that pressed against her, their faces dripped with the cloud’s tears as they kissed. In the rain they held their passion as Catherine breathed out, “I love you too.”

The soaked pair carried themselves swiftly to the train and grinned as they buzzed with a peaceful passion. They shared another kiss but this time, the emerald eyed woman bit the smooth lip of the golden woman. It felt like a prick of a rose’s thorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s it guys.  
> that’s the end :)
> 
> buckle in for a k howard centered fic i’m going to make soon that deals with some mystery and the creeps and includes all of the queens in a wild ride

**Author's Note:**

> edit: changed the perm end notes to this now  
> first fic here!!  
> everyone deserves aralyn
> 
> oh just to add on here’s the platforms i’m on, i’ve been drawing six stuff a lot
> 
> icedfoxtea (tumblr)
> 
> iced.greentea (instagram)
> 
> icedfoxtea (twitter)
> 
> give me a follow or somethin :)


End file.
